Walk with me, I'm your boss
by Maywen
Summary: Chloé Sullivan vient d'être engagée par Lex, venez suivre ses palpitantes aventures!  Attention ancienne version non complète
1. Chloé et co

**Bonjour!**

**Voilà ma dernière née! Je m'essaie aux fics longues depuis quelques temps (promis je vais faire un effort pour poster plus régulièrement.**

**Dans cette fic, tout m'appartient. décors, perso et tout et tout! Sisi! Je n'ai fait que piquer la série :p**

**Bonne lecture!**

**ps: on oublie pas les reviews **

* * *

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

Je relève la tête brusquement.

- Quoi ?!

Je me sens tout à coup dévisagée par un visage quelque peu moqueur…

- Chloé, je te demande ce que tu penses de ce costume.

Ah oui, avant de vous en dire plus, il faut que je vous mette la situation dans son contexte. Lex Luthor, après m'avoir supplié… bon ok j'avoue, il ne m'a jamais suppliée… Il m'a juste demandé, entre deux cafés noirs et délicieux, si je voulais bien l'aider pour remplacer son assistante, pour les trois mois à venir. Bon, il faut préciser que ce café était des plus exquis... Mais cela étant, Lex Luthor est devenu mon patron ! Enfin, pas officiellement. Juste en remplacement.

- Il est… Banal  
- Pardon ?  
- Banal ! Commun, sans véritable personnalité, qui peut aller à tout un chacun…  
- Oui merci, ça, j'avais compris…  
- Oh vraiment ?!

Mon ton est à peine ironique… Peut-être devrais-je lui tirer la langue ? Cette sale manie m'a été refilée par Lois lors de son dernier passage à Smallville. Merci chère cousine de mon cœur, grâce à toi je suis dans la boutique la plus luxueuse de Métropolis et sur le point de tirer la langue à mon millionnaire de patron. Et comble de tout… je viens d'insulter un costume qui doit valoir quelques dix mille dollars.

- Bon et bien monsieur nous partons, je ne veux que le meilleur et pas seulement du banal, merci Chloé du conseil !

Je suis ébahie ! Non mais il se rend compte que ce type va engager un tueur à gage pour éliminer la fille qui lui a fait perdre probablement son meilleur client ?! Je suis foutue ! J'étais pourtant promise à un bel avenir, et puis j'aurais bien aimé connaître mes enfants aussi… Adieu monde cruel !

Bon, relativisons un peu, la dernière fois que j'ai cru cela c'était lors du cocktail de présentation pour le nouveau projet d'usine, lorsque j'ai accidentellement dit au cuisinier que même moi qui ne cuisine jamais, je serais capable de faire mieux.  
Au final, il m'a invitée dans son restaurant pour me faire goûter ses nouveaux plats.  
Il voulait l'avis d'une ménagère experte en cuisine – je ne lui ai quand même pas précisé que mes talents culinaires se résumait à quelques pâtisseries et tout ce qui touche au café – et depuis je suis devenue goûteuse officielle de « La coupole » récemment devenu le restaurant le mieux coté de Métropolis.

Lois trouve que je suis devenue un peu parano depuis que je bosse pour Lex et pourtant je ne suis ici que depuis un mois ! Mais elle s'inquiète trop pour moi. Beaucoup trop. Bon je ne fais rien pour la rassurer non plus… Il faut que je l'appelle ce soir, au moins pour la tranquilliser, hier j'ai eu l'idée de lui dire que tout allait bien. Elle a eu peur que je sois dans une prise d'otages ! C'est vrai que lui annoncer que tout allait bien, alors que c'est le genre de phrases que je ne prononce plus depuis longtemps… Elle a cru que j'étais sous la menace d'une quelconque arme à feu pour dire cela. A croire que c'est une affaire de famille d'être parano. Et super protectrice. C'est une vraie maman poule avec moi depuis que papa est mort. J'ai tellement été renfermée sur moi pendant un an, qu'elle a eu peur que je ne puisse pas y survivre. Depuis elle ne me quitte plus, et au moindre signe elle saute au plafond ! Surtout si je lui dis que tout va bien…

On se dirige vers la sortie et à peine est-on dans la rue que Lex me prend par la main et m'entraîne dans une petite boutique, charmante et accueillante avec la plus délicieuse des odeurs de café. 

- Tu prendras quoi ?  
- Luthor, je vais me faire tuer par ce type !

Il semble douter de ma santé mentale.

- Chloé, déjà c'est Lex et puis non il ne va pas te tuer  
- - Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?  
- Parce que quiconque qui essaierait de toucher à un seul de tes cheveux, je lui ferais mordre la poussière

Je rêve ou il est en train de me draguer… Non c'est pas possible, il rigole voilà tout !

- Tu vas faire mordre la poussière à mon coiffeur ?  
- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ?

Et là il s'approche lentement, mon cœur rate un battement… même deux… et là il me murmure

- Tu es imprévisible, charmante et puis… tu as des yeux sublimes

Non mais je rêve ! Luthor, Lex de son prénom… me drague ?! Moi Chloé Sullivan ?!

- Lex, on va être en retard  
- Je ne suis jamais en retard  
- Et bien ça va être une première alors

Il attrape deux cappuccino, paie la vieille dame et me donne mon mug.

- Un petit cadeau

J'ai beau chercher, je ne voit pas la raison…

- Mais, pourquoi ?  
- Vous êtes trop curieuse mademoiselle

Et là… il me fait un baise-main ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Lex Luthor, version adorable et sexy ! Lois ne me croira jamais !

- Bon alors, on file à cette stupide réunion et puis je t'emmène au restaurant.  
- Désolée mais je vais rentrer chez moi

J'évite au maximum les sorties. Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à ça… Je suis d'ailleurs devenue experte pour éviter toutes sorties.

- Chloé, accepte… C'est moi qui invite ! Tu as juste à t'habiller, et profiter de la soirée

Pour un peu, je croirais qu'il sait que je ne sors jamais, que j'évite les contacts, que je préfère rester seule pour ruminer mon chagrin…

- Lex je…  
- Je vois au moins que tu t'habitues à m'appeler Lex !

Je rougis comme une collégienne prise en faute. Décidément la vie me réserve bien des surprises ! Mais je dois refuser… Je n'aurais pas le courage d'affronter la vie, pas aujourd'hui. Un jour, peut être…

- Je dois refuser  
- Tu ne dois rien du tout, tu es libre, mais ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir de t'avoir à mes cotés ce soir.

Non il ne peut pas insister, je ne veux pas… non, plutôt je ne peux pas !

- Accepte. Tu préfères que l'on déprime chacun de son coté, ou qu'on se change les idées ensemble ?

Lex Luthor ?! Déprimer ?! Mais… pourquoi diable déprimerait-il ?!

- Chloé, je sais que tu souffres, ça se voit dans tes yeux… Mais laisse moi t'aider. S'il te plait. Et puis, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu m'aides énormément.

Mais l'aider en quoi ? Vraiment je ne le comprend pas… Mais ça m'intrigue tellement que j'en oublie mes résolutions.

- D'accord. Je viendrai  
- Je passe te prendre à 19h  
- D'accord

Mais dans quel pétrin vais-je encore me fourrer ? Sortir avec mon patron… Moi qui m'étais toujours jurée de séparer au maximum vie privée et professionnelle !

Toute la journée, je cherche après une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Je ne peux pas y aller. En plus, Lex Luthor sortant avec ses secrétaires ça doit être monnaie courante ! Voilà, en fait ce n'est juste qu'un dîner d'affaires ! Voilà tout. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Et puis, il n'aime que les brunes… Sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'elles ont dans la tête… Quand je pense qu'il a épousé Lana. Ca me dépassera toujours ! Même s'ils ont divorcé cinq jours après. Mésentente cordiale sur le choix du papier peint ! Ce jour là, papa et moi avions ris pendant toute la journée… Un des derniers moments de bonheur que j'ai gardé en mémoire. Sa voiture a percuté un camion le lendemain… Tout a explosé. On a retrouvé que des tôles brûlées. Juste de la tôle. Rien de cet homme qui fut mon père. Encore une injustice de plus en ce bas monde.

Je range tranquillement mes affaires et retourne dans mon appartement. Je suis installée à Métropolis depuis peu. C'est Lois qui m'a poussée à venir ici. Mais je n'ai pas pu me défaire de notre maison. Trop de souvenirs. Je ne peux me résoudre à les laisser partir. J'ai le pressentiment que je retournerai un jour là-bas pour y vivre.

Tandis que je remets mes affaires à leur place, et oui je suis devenue ordonnée! Enfin... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on dirait à la vue de tout ce qui traîne ici et là... Mais je vous assure qu'il y a du progrès!

La voix de Lois emplit la pièce…

« Jolie cousine de mon cœur, tu sais que je t'aime énormément mais si tu persistes à ne pas me répondre je vais me voir obligée d'envoyer l'armée vérifier qu'il n'y a pas un vil mâle qui loge dans ton lit… Appelle moi »

« Chloé, c'est encore moi. Tu sais…. Ta cousine chérie, adorée et vénérée ! C'est pas que je m'inquiète… mais c'est tout comme. Alors tu bouges tes charmantes fesses et tu m'appelles illico presto ! »

« Chloé dernier avertissement… Sinon je te promets de te priver de café pour six mois ! »

« Un an sans café !!! Chloé ! Appelle moi !!! »

« Vous n'avez plus de nouveaux messages »

Les joies du répondeur. Je me demande si je n'appellerais pas Lois… Qui sait. Elle serait peut-être contente d'avoir de mes nouvelles !

- Chloé !!! Mais tu étais où bon sang ?!  
- En ville… faire du shopping.  
- …

Je l'imagine très bien se dandinant en faisant la danse de la victoire dans son salon en criant alléluia … Je n'ai plus prononcé le mot shopping depuis des mois.

- Lois ?  
- Et tu as acheté quoi ? Pour quelle occasion ?  
- Et bien quelques bricoles. Luthor m'a invitée à dîner, un dîner d'affaires ! je te rassure, et je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que je porte la même chose qu'au bureau.

Oulala. Je crois qu'au niveau mensonges, j'atteins des sommets. J'ai acheté une garde-robe toute entière, mais pas la peine de le lui dire, elle serait capable d'ouvrir une bouteille de champagne ! Et puis, pour le dîner d'affaires, c'est surtout moi que je rassure. Et je n'ai pas mentis en ne lui disant pas que Lex semble s'intéresser à moi, j'ai juste, trafiqué la vérité. Tout simplement !

Et puis, elle n'en saura rien ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de dormir. Et puis, de toute façon elle n'en sait rien ! Ce n'est pas comme si ma vie était en danger, non ?

- Attend, Lex Luthor t'as invitée ? Et tu n'as acheté que des babioles ?! Et s'il t'emmène dans un restaurant hyper chic ? Tu feras quoi de tes babioles ?

J'ai déjà potassé la question et j'ai trois robes prêtes au cas où…

- Mais c'est un simple dîner, il ne va pas me sortir le grand jeu !

Enfin, j'espère !

- Chloé…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis une grande fille, je sais me débrouiller.  
- J'arrive

Oulala. Elle est sur le pied de guerre, même une armée de fous dangereux n'arriverait pas à l'empêcher de venir ici.

En attendant avec impatience ma cousine je me précipite dans ma chambre pour cacher tous mes achats… Surtout la lingerie. J'en avais besoin certes mais faire passer certains ensembles un peu plus… sexy pour des babioles ça n'ira pas. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser berner facilement !

Après avoir tout fourré dans le fond d'une malle, j'attends l'arrivée de l'inquisitrice Lois Lane …


	2. La malle aux merveilles

**Voilà, la suite! **

**dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;) **

**bisous à tous mes lecteurs! ;) (meme ceux qui reviews pas)**

* * *

Je suis sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Lois, après avoir débarqué avec deux énormes sacs plein à craquer de vêtements en tout genre, avalé un chocolat chaud bouillant, et critiqué la robe noire que j'avais choisie d'un « Chloé, tu vas au restaurant, pas à un enterrement ! », est actuellement assise sur la Malle - oui la fameuse Malle ! - en train de chipoter négligemment avec le verrou !!!!!

Je dois absolument l'éloigner ! Sinon, je suis… non je n'ose même pas imaginer !

- Lois, veux-tu un chocolat ?

Elle me regarde et lâche le verrou ! C'est un bon début ! Bon maintenant que le poisson est ferré, faut-il encore l'attrapper…

- Blanc ? Au lait ? Ou… aux noisettes ?

Là, je sais qu'elle est en mon pouvoir. Le mot fatal a été lancé. Elle ne peut plus me résister…  
Un petit regard un peu plus appuyé pour la tenter et je répète en douceur et sensualité ces deux petits mots.

- Aux noisettes…

Voilà, elle me suit gentiment dans la cuisine et là…  
Un énorme bruit sourd nous parvient! Je suis paralysée par la peur tandis que l'esprit journalistique de Lois est intrigué au plus haut point. Elle fonce droit dans ma chambre… Je n'ose même pas m'approcher quand tout à coup un cri.

- Youpi !!!

Je rentre lentement dans ma chambre, enfin ce qu'il en reste, et je vois ma chère Lois avec un dos nu dans les mains, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles comme si… Noël avait été avancé de 6 mois ! Le lit est jonché de hauts en tout genre, un jeans pend au lustre…

- Alors… Juste quelques babioles ?

Le sol est entièrement recouvert de mes achats. C'est incroyable, c'est coloré, pour tout avouer, c'est vrai que ça change de toutes ces choses sombres qui ont envahi ma garde robe depuis l'accident.

- Chloé, c'est super !  
- Tu crois ?

Je n'ose plus espérer à un renouveau, je broie du noir depuis tellement longtemps.

- Et sinon, …

Elle soulève un string noir brodé de quelques roses rouges.

- Tu compte mettre ça à quelle occasion ?

Son air mutin en dit long sur ce qu'elle insinue…

- Ton mariage avec Smallville

Et paf ! Alors, Cousine de mon cœur… qu'est ce que tu as à répondre à ça ?

- Moi et Smallville ? Même pas en rêve !  
- Et qui a été au bal avec lui, qui a eu quelques petits accidents de météorites et qui a fini dans ses bras ?

Accidents de météorites… c'est le surnom que je donnais à mon père quand je rentrais de mes aventures à Smallville.

- Bon, alors aujourd'hui tu vas mettre…

Elle commence à fouiller dans mes vêtements, comme si j'allais la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Je suis sure qu'elle me cache des choses à propos de Clark…

- Lois  
- Ceci !

Elle me montre un dos nu, simple mais chic ainsi qu'une jupe longue. Pas mal. Passe partout.

- Vendu !  
- Bon tu t'habilles et puis tu me racontes tout…  
- Mais tu sais tout ! Absolument tout !

Enfin absolument tout de ce que j'ai bien voulu te dire… Une musique vient interrompre mon petit mensonge, je file attraper le téléphone et là !

- Chloé ?  
- Clark ?!

Je suis interloquée ! Clark Kent qui me téléphone ! Après un an et demi de silence radio !

- Salut, je cherche Lois, saurais-tu par hasard où elle se trouve ?

Et tout ce qu'il veut c'est parler à Lois ?! Mais dans quel monde étrange ai-je atterris ?!

- Je te la passe  
Je tend le combiné à Lois qui me montre sa montre. Déjà 19h !  
Je m'habille en triple vitesse, enfile une paire d'escapins et dépose un gros bisou sur la joue de Lois qui discute toujours avec Clark… Il y a un truc louche. Pas le temps de m'interroger plus, je dévale les escaliers et arrive sur le perron alors qu'une jaguar se gare juste devant.  
Lex en sort et vient m'ouvrir la portière.

- Mademoiselle

Il me fait une courbette… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Et vu, son regard c'est bien ce qu'il voulait.

Au restaurant, les serveurs sont aux petits soins avec nous. Et Lex commande pour nous deux. C'est dommage, j'ai mes préférences ici… Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit ! Nous sommes à « La coupole » ! Lex est bizarre depuis qu'on est arrivé… On dirait qu'il attend quelqu'un.

- Chloé, tu veux un peu de vin ?  
- Je veux...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que le serveur vient parler à voix basse à Lex. Je savais bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose !

- Chloé, je suis navré de t'imposer ça mais c'est un investisseur assez important qui n'est de passage que pour 2 jours, et la masse de travail est colossale.

Il m'a invité pour un dîner… d'affaires ?! Bon, je savais que ce n'était pas un dîner en amoureux… mais.

Bon ok j'avoue ! J'avais espéré plus ! Plus que ce crétin de japonais qui vient de s'installer avec tous ces dossiers, plus que Lex et lui en train de parler finances et surtout pas moi en train de prendre note !!!!  
Mais…

On me fait du pied ou… je relève la tête et croise le regard de Lex… waouw ! Ca c'est un regard sexy et… oui ! Il me fait du pied !

J'ai à peine le temps de rougir que sa jambe retourne sagement sous sa chaise…

Ai-je rêvé ?

Il ne me regarde plus, il parle affaires. Rien.

Je crois que j'ai du rêver… je suis en train de craquer pour mon patron! Et je rêve éveillée… de lui !  
Nous restons à parler investissement pendant trois longues heures. Je n'en peux plus d'écrire certains détails louches qu'il faut revoir, ainsi que de trier ce que me donne Lex. Mon éclair de folie d'un pseudo pied baladeur est bien loin à l'heure qu'il est ! Tellement loin. Enfin il propose de faire une petite pause avant d'attaquer le coté avocat ! Je m'éclipse aux toilettes et en profite pour faire un tour en cuisine. Danny, le chef du restaurant est tellement occupé qu'il ne me remarque qu'après avoir fini vingt mini tiramisu qui m'ont l'air appétissant à souhait ! Tandis qu'il sort d'un frigo un sorbet aux fruits rouges, il s'aperçoit de ma présence.

- Ma critique gastronomique préférée ! Quel plat as-tu détesté cette fois ?

C'est une manie chez lui de me taquiner ! Je ne le connais que depuis un mois et pourtant il voit directement que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Toi, tu en as marre de ton patron et de ce japonais !

Comment le sait-il ?!

- Tu sais, les serveurs de la salle… Ils travaillent pour moi ! Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe.

Il s'adresse à moi comme à une gamine de cinq ans ! Et il n'a que dix ans de plus que moi! Il fait exactement comme… Mon cœur se sert. Papa. Oui je suis toujours une petite fille au fond de moi. Et, même si c'est impossible, elle voudrait avoir son père avec elle, là.

Danny me tend un tiramisu, je n'ai même pas le cœur à le goûter. Alors, il prend une cuillère, la trempe dans le tiramisu et l'approche de mes lèvres.  
La douceur de la pâtisserie me calme et me rassure.  
Et à voir son sourire, si doux et tendre à la fois, j'ai l'impression d'être protégée.

Réconfortée, je retourne en salle. Le japonais Akihito quelque chose est parti. Lex paie et nous partons. Il est déjà tard… Lois doit s'être endormie sur mon canapé. Mais cette histoire avec Clark m'intrigue au plus haut point.

Lex descend et m'ouvre la portière.

- Chloé, je suis désolé.

Pas autant que moi !

- Bonne soirée belle demoiselle  
- Au revoir Lex

Il avance vers sa voiture, puis se ravise. Il s'approche de moi et là il dépose un baiser sur mon épaule, tellement léger que je crois rêver. Il me sourit et tandis que je souris dans la nuit, la jaguar s'élance.

Je rentre dans l'appartement, Lois est endormie à coté du téléphone. Elle me cache quelque chose… Mais Lex occupe toutes mes pensées. Je m'endors sur mon lit, après avoir une dernière fois passé ma main contre mon épaule.

Lex.

Je craque.

Je suis amoureuse.


	3. La liste

**Me revoilà avec le tome 3! Que va t'il arriver à notre adorable Chloé? Vous le saurez en lisant ceci!**

**héhéhé**

**Bonne lecture! J'espère que ça vous plaira! (et n'oubliez pas une chite review :) ) **

* * *

Au petit matin, je m'éveille au son délicat et sophistiqué de mon réveil qui me vrille les tympans. Une merveille de la nature ! Je repousse à coups de pied mes draps et ma couette, et dans un élan de volonté pure, je tente de me lever… Ce qui est chose faite après mon cinquième essai. Je me faufile à tâtons jusqu'à la cafetière, qui après quelques minutes m'offre cette boisson bénie des dieux qui va me permettre de tenir un jour de plus dans ce monde de brutes. Alors que je m'apprête à boire la première gorgée brûlante et oh combien délicieuse, j'aperçois l'autre instrument de torture qui, avec mon réveil hante ma vie, l'horloge au dessus de la dite cafetière.  
Mon corps tout entier se paralyse à sa vue.

- 8h 20…

Mes lèvres prononcent ces chiffres et c'est le déclic…

- Je commence à 8h30 !!!!

Je balance ma nuisette, et cours en tenue plus que très légère dans ma chambre. J'attrape la première chose qui me vient sous la main, en l'occurrence le fameux soutien-gorge noir et rouge, puis le jeans qui pend à mon lustre et une blouse vert pomme un peu trop sexy, j'attrape mon sac, et file directement. Sur le palier, je me ravise aussitôt. Mon café !  
Arriver à l'heure ou un café… Cruel dilemme. Je rentre et bois mon café. Tant pis, mon cher patron devra attendre.

Il est 8h 45 quand j'arrive au bureau, je n'ai pas résisté à une deuxième tasse. Il me fallait bien ça pour affronter un retard.  
J'entre dans mon bureau, dépose mes affaires et Lex fait son entrée. Il est… incroyable. Sa chemise bleu nuit fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Son regard envoûtant est fatal. Le voir est un doux supplice pour mes sens. J'ai l'impression que ma respiration est plus difficile, mes muscles se raidissent. Vraiment, je comprend mieux l'expression « Je l'ai dans la peau ».

- Panne de réveil ?  
- Pas exactement…

Il me tend un dossier et j'en regrette presque qu'il ne fasse pas cinq petits centimètres… Juste pour pouvoir effleurer ses doigts.

- Travail de la journée. Tu me peaufine ça ?

Reprend-toi ma fille !

- Sans problème ! C'est quelle société ?  
- Daniel Carter  
- Celui du restaurant ?  
- Celui-là même !  
- Mais que fait-il avec la Lex Corp ?  
- Très simple… Il est officiellement le traiteur de la Lex Corp pour toutes les réceptions.  
- Mais pourtant la fois où j'ai…

Je rougis au souvenir de la soirée.

- Tu as gentiment fait remarquer au chef que sa cuisine était d'un banal à vous couper le souffle et que même toi tu pourrais faire mille fois mieux.

Jour où j'ai cru que j'allais être découpée en petit morceau. Danny portait un plateau et j'avais eu la bonne idée de lui expliquer mon point de vue sur la cuisine de son patron. Mais je n'étais pas supposée savoir qu'il était le patron ! J'ai bien cru j'aillais finir en pâté en croûte ou toute autre spécialité nécessitant un peu de viande quand il était revenu quelques minutes après en tenue de chef un grand couteau à la main.  
Je suis tirée de ma rêverie par la voix de Lex.

- Et donc le lapin est un mammifère…  
- Oui… Mais…

De quoi me parle-t-il ?!

- Tu n'écoutais pas un traître mot de ce que je disais.

Son ton ne contient pas de reproches, juste une lueur d'amusement dans ces yeux me prouve qu'il me taquine. Je pense que si je veux savoir comment ce contrat a vu le jour il faudra que j'aille voir Danny.

Lex repart dans son bureau en me frôlant. Je suis figée. Je n'ose pas bouger. Il s'approche de moi et je peux sentir son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Seigneur, quel supplice ! Il ne dit rien et son silence est insoutenable. Je résiste tant bien que mal à l'envie de l'embrasser. Finalement, après un temps – interminable selon moi – où nous restons dans cette position, il me murmure un simple « Travaille bien ».  
Il me rendra folle ! Tandis qu'il s'éloigne, je reprend peu à peu mes esprits. Qui aurait pu penser que mon travail serait à ce point… exaltant.

Tiens, mais d'où vient ce post-it ? J'attrape mon sac et en retire le petit papier jaune.

« Désolée pour hier, Clark voulait juste savoir comment j'allais. »

Je prend un bonbon et j'attrape le deuxième collé sur le paquet.

« J'ais fini le chocolat. N'oublie pas d'en racheter. »

Et le troisième.

« Tant que j'y pense j'ais aussi fini le pot de glace noisette. »

Elle ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Elle doit être dépendante à la noisette. Et pas un peu. Mais ça me permet de la taquiner lorsqu'elle achète des magnums noisette… C'est fou les sous entendu que l 'on peut faire avec ça…

Clark voulait savoir comment elle allait ? Il n'y avait donc que moi pour trouver cette histoire boiteuse au possible ? Bon ok l'histoire se résume à un coup de fil minute où Clark voulait lui parler et ce post-it pour dire qu'il voulait juste… de ses nouvelles ?!  
Non je ne serai pas la dinde de cette farce grotesque ! Il faut que je sache pourquoi ces deux là se voient encore, alors qu'elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Ou alors devrais-je laisser les choses se préciser avant de fouiner ?  
J'interromps cette pensée pour rester calme.  
Je ne dois pas fouiner…  
Enfin, s'ils ne le savent pas…  
Non, Chloé Sullivan tu ne fouineras pas !  
Comme si c'était ton genre d'aller à la recherche aux indices !

Autant dire que c'est peine perdue ! Autant convaincre un lion affamé qu'il doit devenir végétarien ! Je découvrirai tôt ou tard ce qui se passe entre ces deux là ! Et si ça me mène à porter une jolie robe de demoiselle d'honneur, tant mieux !  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?! J'ai bu du décaféiné ou quoi ?! Clark et Lois ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Lex Luthor en string ?

Tiens quand on parle de ficelle…

- Lex ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?  
- Oh non ! Encore le vouvoiement qui refait surface ! Tu es incorrigible ma parole !  
- Nous sommes sur notre lieu de travail, il faut garder un certain… sérieux !

C'est de famille de trouver des raisonnements boiteux ou je me trompe ?

- Sérieux ? D'accord !

Je commence à craindre la suite…

- Miss Sullivan, vous me ferez le plaisir de bien vouloir achever ce dossier pour midi ! Un peu de sérieux que diable ! Si je vous ais engagé ce n'est pas pour…

Il attrape un des post-it de Lois et le lis

- Pour acheter des pots de glace noisette ! (il marque une pose et reprend) Bien que,… Notez (il me fixe d'un air impassible) Et bien qu'attendez vous pour prendre un peu de papier et un crayon ! (je suis tellement partagée entre l'hilarité et l'étonnement que je m'empresse de lui obéir) Alors, vous me ramènerez… de la glace ! Un pot noisette donc, nutella, coco, straciatella, vanille et chocolat. Et aussi, de la chantilly ! De quoi préparer un fondant au chocolat, du café, du sucre, du lait demi-écrémé, à ça, vous ajouterez des coquilles Saint-jacques, un citron, deux belles tomates bien rouges et juste mûres, de la crème liquide et une baguette ! Vous prendrez une bouteille de champagne de la meilleure qualité avec. Ensuite, vous irez m'acheter une portion de poulet ananas au traiteur chinois du coin, et vous, prenez-vous ce que vous voulez ! Après avoir déposé mon dîner, vous pourrez prendre une pose, une demi heure exactement et puis vous irez chercher mes vêtements au pressing. Ah ! J'oubliais, courses et vêtements doivent-être à mon appartement pour 17h ! Vous tacherez d'être également présente, en tenue décontractée, sourire aux lèvres, avec une pointe de parfum pour venir vous sublimer. Sans avoir oublié de finir ce dossier, de me l'avoir rendu signé par le dit Daniel avant 11h. Ce sera tout.

Je note aussi vite que je peux, je suis même à deux doigts de crier au fou, mais je me retiens de justesse !J'ai juste le temps de déposer mon crayon pour admirer la sortie triomphale de Lex…

Il plaisante j'espère ?

A travers la porte j'entend la voix de Lex qui me crie un joyeux « il est déjà 9h ». Non, il ne plaisante pas et oui je dois y aller de toute urgence !  
D'abord le dossier, pour 11h, c'est bien ça ?! Je relis avec difficultés mon papier, je comprends mieux pourquoi mes professeurs se lamentaient que mon écriture était illisible quand je me dépêchais…

J'arrive en catastrophe au restaurant, plus d'une demi heure pour arriver ! Je ne me souvenais pas que les embouteillages étaient à ce point… bouchonnés ! Enfin bon, agissons vite et bien…

- Danny !!!!!

Oups, je devrais éviter d'hurler comme ça mais bon, le temps que l'on papote, qu'il signe et tout, je vais y rester des heures alors que je ne peux pas me le permettre !

- Quelle est ce doux cri strident qui vient de me transpercer les oreilles ?  
- Salut Danny !

Il a l'air d'apprécier l'arrivée en fanfare… Bon ok, là il me menace avec une louche, mais dans le fond de son cœur, très très profondément caché, il me crie qu'il m'adore. Ah tiens… Farine ? Ahhhhh

- Nonnnnn  
- Vengeance !

S'ensuit alors une course poursuite dans tout le restaurant… Il n'y a que moi pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles, je sais ! Mais que voulez vous, la vie est tellement palpitante ainsi !

Pendant que nous nous affalons avec toute la classe du monde dans les fauteuils du petit salon du fond, je sors ma liste.

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?  
- Tu viens foutre le souk ici… Et tu veux en plus me demander un service ?!  
- En fait, j'ai un dossier pour ton partenariat avec la Lex Corp et un service pour sauver ma peau.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et m'emprunte ma liste.

- Tu ne veux que ça ?  
- Oui  
- Vendu !  
- T'es un amour !!!  
- Et ton dossier ?

Je lui tend… J'ai encore une heure devant moi ! Mission accomplie ! Je suis un génie !

- Ca je dois vérifier avec mon avocat mais ça devrait être bon. Et cette liste ? C'est quoi ?  
- Une idée de Lex.  
- Tu appelle ton patron Lex ?  
- Et tu vas faire le papa poule ?

Un point partout…

- Chloé, fait attention. Ce n'est pas un type bien.  
- Dan  
- Non, Chloé écoute moi. Fait attention. C'est un homme à femmes. Les grandes promesses qu'on ne tient jamais et les nuits sans suite, ça le connaît, même trop bien. Tu mérites mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Ses yeux me transpercent. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me protéger mais… Me verrait-il autrement que comme une amie ? Non c'est ridicule comment pourrait-il ? Non je me fait encore et toujours des idées !  
Un commis de cuisine m'apporte mes courses et je file. Avant de partir, j'embrasse quand même Danny. J'ai l'impression de sentir sa peau me frôler encore plus que d'habitude.

Je pars en courant. Non non non. Je me fais des idées !

Bon alors !

Lex ! Me voilà !


	4. Le chat et la souris

**Attention attention... Voilà la suite!**

**Merci aux reviews :) Et penformatic j'adore que tu te mettes hors la loi juste pour moi héhéhé**

**Bisous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Alors là, je crois que je viens de vivre la journée la plus étrange de toute ma vie !

Alors que je courrais pour rentrer au bureau, je m'étais souvenue de ces fameuses instructions. Je passai donc en vitesse déposer mes courses à son appartement, même si c'était pour 17h que tout devait être là, je ne tenais pas à me trimballer avec trois tonnes de sacs en tout genre! J'arrivai donc à proximité de son appartement lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que je n'avais pas les clés ! Merci chance légendaire des Sullivan de me soutenir en ce beau jour ! Bon certes, je n'étais pas censée les avoir. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'il soit de coutume d'avoir les clés de son patron mais c'est un manque cruel !  
Ni une ni deux, je sortis mon téléphone. Je tiens par la même occasion à remercier l'inventeur de cette chose, c'est très pratique surtout quand on téléphone avec des sacs plein les mains… Une facilité ! Et à peine ridicule quand vous lâchez tout à cause d'une crampe… Enfin soit ! Revenons à nos moutons !  
« Lex répond! Dépêche-toi !» Merci la chance, je tombai sur sa messagerie ! Zut de zut ! Je me retenais de justesse d'hurler en envoyant balader tous ces sacs.

- Lex, je fais comment pour rentrer chez toi ?!!

Bippppppp

- Oh non ! Saleté ! Lex, comment puis-je rentrer chez toi ? Je traverse un mur ? Je hurle « Sésame ouvre toi » Lex ! Je ne vais quand même pas tenter de défoncer cette por…

Je lâchai tout.  
Là devant moi, de l'autre coté de la rue, je voyais Clark et Lois. Lois et Clark. Clark et Lois, très proche, trop proche. Il la regardait d'un air… intéressé. Voir même amoureux… Par tous les expresso de la terre ! Ils se tenaient la main ?! Une petite vieille vint me demander si j'allais bien. Après que je lui ais répondu par l'affirmative, elle me donna un violent coup de canne.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?!

Elle se retourna et me jeta un regard noir. Gloups. Elle me faisait penser à une Sullivan en manque sévère de café. Elle se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose à terre… Un minuscule petit chien. Et pendant qu'elle commençait à le rassurer par des ridicules « Ne t'inquiète pas ma Fifille, la vilaine dame est une folle. », moi j'étais mortifiée. De l'autre coté de la rue, ma cousine et Clark Kent !!! Ensemble !!! Main dans la main !!! Non mais vous vous rendez bien compte ?!

Le monde tournait à l'envers.  
C'était impossible autrement !

Je reçus encore un coup de canne.

- Vous avez bientôt fini oui ?! Non mais ! Espèce de… harpie !  
- Oh ! Vous avez faillit tuer ma fifille !  
Décidément, elle me faisait penser définitivement à une Sullivan ! Pour tenter de la calmer je tentai donc une vieille technique utilisée par les tribus Sullivan.  
Tribus Sullivan. A cette pensée, me yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Papa adorait cette phrase. Il adorait me faire rire. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là. Et Lois sortait main dans la main avec Clark…

- Je m'excuse.

La petite vieille en était complètement retournée. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de recevoir un coup violent sur la tête.

- Oh, mais… Non c'est moi qui ai mal réagis. Je n'aurais pas dû vous taper.  
- Je peux vous inviter à boire un café ?  
- Non, j'amène ma fifille chez le vétérinaire.

Je la saluai une dernière fois et je me retournai pour voir si Lois était encore dans les parages. Bien sur, elle avait disparu. Qu'importe, tôt ou tard je saurai ce qui se trame entre ces deux là…

Une musique… Mais… d'où peut-elle venir ? Oh non ! Mon portable ! Je fouillais à quatre pattes entre les sachets éparpillés à terre. Le constat était heureux car rien n'était cassé et mon portable était sous une pile de chocolats.

- Chloé Sullivan.  
- Le code d'entrée c'est 753495.

Pardon ?!

- Quoi ?  
- Pour entrer dans mon appartement, le code c'est 753495.  
- Ah d'accord.  
- Je mange dans 1h, Chloé.

Que voulait-il que je réponde à ça ?!

- Tant mieux pour toi.  
- Tu es censée m'apporter mon diner…

Ah oui… il avait raison. Satanée mémoire.

- Je sais

Bon c'était un mensonge… mais juste par omission ! J'avais juste oublié !

- A tout à l'heure alors.  
- Oui oui !

Je ramassai tous les sacs. Je regardai à quel étage Lex logeait.

- Le dernier comme par hasard !

Heureusement qu'il y avait un ascenseur ! Enfin j'entrai avec la délicatesse innée d'un éléphant dans le fameux appartement…

Je tiens à préciser que cet appartement est immense, décoré du strict nécessaire, et … totalement impersonnel. Pas une seule photo. Pas de désordre. Rien. Pas même un grain de poussière.

Alors que je pénétrais dans ce lieu, un frisson me parcouru. Il n'y avait pas de vie dans cet appartement. J'imaginais assez bien les soirées que Lex devait passer ici. Solitaire et angoissante. Enfin pour moi, ce serait angoissant. En comparaison, mon appartement était une merveille d'originalité, de couleurs et de vie.

Alors que je rangeais les provisions dans la cuisine, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre. La vue était sublime. Une grande baie vitrée illuminée par le soleil, des draps de satin grenat qui étaient la seule touche de couleurs de la pièce d'un blanc immaculé. C'était impossible de croire que quelqu'un pouvait vivre ici. Tout était si… Parfait et impersonnel. Tandis que je caressais du bout des doigts ce drap. Un cadre vint attirer mon attention. C'était une photo que nous avions prise au Talon lors de notre dernière joute verbale à Smallville. Juste avant l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à mon père. Clark voulait photographier Lana sous toutes les coutures et avait visé si bien que l'on ne voyait que moi et Lex nous défiant du regard le sourire aux lèvres. Sa carrière de photographe s'était définitivement arrêtée quand il avait vu cela.  
Cette photo, pourquoi Lex l'avait-elle gardée ?

Alors que cette question trottait dans ma tête, j'aperçu une sublime horloge en bois. Une merveille d'antiquité qui contrastait étonnement avec le style épuré du lieu.  
11h 45.

- 11h 45 ?! Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ?!

Je pris mon sac, et parti en courant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je sois en retard ?!

Quelques minutes pus tard, après quelques hurlement pour faire comprendre à un chinois que je voulais deux poulets ananas, et non du porc, après avoir bousculé une dizaine de personnes dans l'ascenseur, j'arrivai devant la mine hilare de mon milliardaire de patron.

- Retire-moi ce sourire Lex.  
- J'adore te voir courir pour moi…

Comment pouvait-il draguer une fille comme moi ?! Vraiment, je me rends compte que je ne comprendrais jamais rien à la psychologie masculine…

Mais par contre, dans un élan de folie pure, je m'approchai de Lex. Langoureusement, un sourire mutin se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

- Mais j'adore courir pour toi.

Le tout ponctué par un regard peu équivoque. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais eu le culot de lui dire ça. Mais le fait était là. Je l'avais fait ! Alors que je me félicitais intérieurement de ma répartie, je ne le vis pas s'approcher de moi. Mais il se rappela à mon souvenir en me déposant un baiser dans le cou. Mon être tout entier fut parcouru d'un frisson exquis. Je sentais des petits papillons dans mon ventre. Une vague de pur bonheur. Une merveille.

- Continue autant que tu veux, Chloé. Tu veux rester pour le diner avec moi ?

Oui, oui, oui !!!!

- Je ne sais pas trop si ça serait raisonnable.

Comprenez-moi, on mange ce soir ensemble alors autant le faire mariner !

Je vis une lueur éclairer ses yeux. Il me désirait. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

- Tans pis alors.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, mon cœur recommençait à battre à un rythme normal. Ce type me faisait un de ces effets !

- Chloé !

Quoi encore ?!

- Danny ?! Mais…

Oui vous ne rêvez pas. Daniel. Danny. Au passage, super sexy avec ses cheveux ébouriffés. Mais là n'est pas ma première préoccupation! Mais que faisait-il ici ?!

- Je t'invite !  
- M'inviter ?! A quoi ?  
- A diner voyons !  
- En quel honneur ?

Oui je faisais mon embêtante à le harceler mais comprenez moi… Je venais de me faire draguer par mon adorable patron. J'étais sur un petit nuage et là, un autre type super mignon débarquait et voulait m'emmener. Bon c'était Danny et donc plus un papa poule qu'un potentiel petit ami Mais en tant que célibataire chronique, deux hommes qui me voulaient avec eux sur la même semaine était inattendu et surtout… très flatteur ! Donc, il me fallait comprendre pourquoi pendant toutes ces années, la gente masculine m'ignorait superbement et semblait tout à coup hypnotisée par mon charme.

Même si j'avais quelques inquiétudes, mon égo, lui, en était tout émoustillé.

- D'accord !

Et voilà, c'était fait. Je venais d'accepter d'être draguée par deux hommes. Ma situation était… très inconfortable.  
Certes, j'adorais Danny mais je ne l'avais jamais imaginé autrement qu'en tant qu'un confident ou un bon copain. Rien de plus ! A part ce matin où j'avais vraiment cru qu'il allait me sauter dessus. Sinon rien de rien.  
Alors que je le suivais, je me surpris à le reluquer un peu plus que de raison, et madame la chance étant avec moi, il se retourna exactement à ce moment là… Merveilleuse journée !

- Tu veux que je te fasse un strip-tease ?  
- Quoi ?!

Non mais j'avais mal entendu ou il venait de me proposer de se déshabiller là ici tout de suite ?!

- Je te demandais si

Je fermai les yeux comme pour me protéger de tout ce qu'il pourrait dire.

- Tu voulais que je fasse un mini défilé pour que tu puisses mieux me voir.

Merci mon dieu ! Mon imagination avait encore fait des siennes !

Comme je préfère vous cacher ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite dans les détails, disons juste que j'ai réussi à m'étaler de tout mon long dans le restaurant et que j'ai été priée de sortir du dit restaurant car j'avais complètement oublié que je me déplaçais avec un poulet ananas dans mon sac et qu'il semblerait que ça ne se fait pas d'apporter son dîner dans un trois étoiles. Je ne vous préciserai pas non plus que Danny mort de rire à essayé de m'embrasser et que par mégarde j'ai eu le malheur de le laisser faire.  
Oui, je sais. C'est incompréhensible !  
Moi même j'ignore ce qu'il m'a pris !  
Je crois que ça faisait tellement longtemps que je rêvais qu'on m'embrasse de la sorte.  
Il m'a enlacée et là… et bien voilà quoi. Ses lèvres et les miennes se sont croisées et…  
Voilà. Je l'ai abandonné là. Oui vous avez bien lu, je suis partie en courant.  
Je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser.  
Mais je cogiterai plus tard. Avec ma Lois de préférence. Avec un énorme pot de glace aussi. Noisette pour être sûre que j'ai bien toute son attention.  
Lois… Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'elle…  
Mon dieu ! J'avais complètement oublié ce détail ! Lois et Clark !  
Le monde tourne à l'envers ! Je vous le dis !  
Lois et Clark, Danny qui m'embrasse et Lex et moi qui jouons au chat et à la souris…  
L 'apocalypse est proche !

Après avoir déposé mes affaires chez moi, et m'être préparée. Très jolie sexy et adorable de préférence, je suis juste devant l'appartement de Lex. Bien que je connaisse le code, je préfère attendre qu'il vienne m'ouvrir.  
La porte s'ouvre sur un Lex resplendissant. Sublime. Merveilleux. Apollon réincarné.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, un sourire quelque peu carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres. Le chat a retrouvé sa proie.

Il s'approche. Pas un mot, juste un regard qui me fait frémir.

Je crois que la souris va se laisser croquer sans trop de résistance…

Et alors que ma dernière pensée se tourne vers le fait que ce sera le deuxième que j'embrasse aujourd'hui, il se penche lentement vers moi et capture mes lèvres. 


	5. Le Dîner

La suite mes petits! La suite!

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras, je n'ose pas me détacher de lui de quelques millimètres de peur de souffrir d'un manque incontrôlable. Ses lèvres capturent sans aucune pitié les miennes dans un baiser enflammé. Je ne pense plus à rien, je suis à peine capable de me souvenir de mon prénom. Comment ais-je pu passer autant de temps à coté de lui sans lui sauter dessus ?!

-Chloé

Ah oui, c'est comme ça que l'on me nomme… Chloé…

-Mmm

Je ne suis même pas capable de prononcer la monosyllabe oui! C'est incroyable l'effet qu'il me fait.

Il se recule lentement.

Ce type devrait être classé comme arme fatale dans le monde entier. A lui seul, il pourrait neutraliser une armée de demoiselles.

Son regard s'attarde sur moi, j'entrouvre lentement les lèvres ce qui ne manque pas de remarquer. Il me prend dans ses bras pour capturer encore et encore mes lèvres.

-Chloé, je crois que notre diner est sur le point de bruler.

Comment arrive-t-il à prononcer une phrase complète ? Je suis à peine consciente de mes pensées et lui arrive à sortir des phrases longues et structurées !

Il file droit vers ce que je crois être la cuisine… Je reste là un peu désorientée. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un type me fasse autant d'effet. Il est… Parfait. Il cuisine, bon certes je ne sais pas s'il est doué mais au moins il essaie, il embrasse comme un dieu et il est tellement… miam !

Il revient avec deux assiettes et m'invite à m'asseoir en face de lui. Un véritable diner aux chandelles ! Et en plus, c'est divinement bon ! Si je m'écoutais je serais déjà à genou devant lui en lui demandant de m'épouser. Heureusement, juste l'idée de la fureur de Lois si je faisais ça parvient à m'empêcher de faire une grosse erreur. Ne pas montrer à quel point on est folle d'un type est la meilleure manière de le garder longtemps sans qu'il devienne invivable. Dès qu'ils sont persuadés que vous êtes éperdument amoureuse, ce n'est plus la peine de leurs demander quoi que ce soit. Ils savent parfaitement qu'ils peuvent se permettre de nous dire non, ils savent qu'en bonne demoiselle accro, nous sommes incapables de les quitter si facilement. Qui a dit que les hommes avaient un pois chiche à la place du cerveau ? Ce sont des êtres vils et fourbes qui savent parfaitement comment nous manipuler donc prudence ! Jouons les indifférentes.

-Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal en cuisine.

J'ai à peine relevé les yeux en parlant, sinon adieu bonnes résolutions ! Comment voudriez-vous que je résiste à Apollon réincarné ?

-Tu veux dire que je suis un dieu en cuisine plutôt.

Je reprends uns bouchée de coquille st jaques. Mon dieu que c'est bon !

-Je n'irais pas jusque là…

« Tu es le Dieu de la cuisine avec un grand D !! » Voilà ce que je rêve de lui dire ! Je continue dans ma résolution en lui lançant un impertinent « Il faudra que tu te surpasses encore plus la prochaine fois si tu veux vraiment m'impressionner »

Je savoure ma victoire en avalant une gorgée de vin blanc. Délicieux lui aussi. Il a l'air… estomaqué. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes mais je l'ai vu !

-Chloé, tu es une fille… surprenante. Et je serai ravi de t'accueillir ici pour un autre diner.

Je sens son pied contre ma jambe…

-Et encore un autre si tu le désires.

Il remonte lentement.

-Et encore un autre…

Je ne sais même plus de quoi on parle.

-Tu prendras bien du dessert ?

Il a enlevé aussi sec sa jambe. Pendant un instant, je crois avoir rêvé mais son expression réjouie me prouve bien qu'il joue lui aussi avec moi. Suis-je si transparente ? Depuis quand a-t-il deviné que je le menais en bateau juste pour éviter de le demander en mariage ?! Mais … de quoi suis en train de parler ? Il ne sait pas lire dans mes pensées ! Il est juste en train de se venger de moi parce que je n'ai pas accueillis ses talents culinaires avec une explosion de joie ! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler. Je deviens vraiment paranoïaque. « Toi tu es en manque de café mon cœur, range ta paranoïa et vient m'aider avec les cappuccinos ! » Voilà ce que Papa m'aurait dit. Il voyait toujours quand mon esprit partait ailleurs…

-Chloé ? Chloé !

Je sursaute. Depuis combien de temps suis-je plongée dans mes pensées ? Je remarque le tiramisu que Lex porte. Il s'installe dans le canapé à coté de moi et me tend un ramequin. Drôle de façon de présenter un tiramisu mais je m'abstiens de tout commentaire. Je le regarde. Vraiment étrange. Il y a encore des endroits où l'on voit la crème. Je préfère quand la couche de cacao recouvre tout. Encore une de mes lubies un peu loufoque. Lois trouve ça mignon, mes ex trouvaient que c'était stupide et un peu trop immature. Je n'ai jamais compris le rapport d'ailleurs… C'est de plus en plus étrange, je tourne lentement mon ramequin et là, je remarque que l'endroit dénudé de cacao est en forme de cœur. J'aime beaucoup. Ca remonte la cote de ce tiramisu. Huit sur dix. Minimum. Enfin, pour la présentation. Faut-il encore que je le goute. Lex sourit.

-Quoi ?

-Chloé… Ce n'est qu'un tiramisu.

J'imite une petite fille qui semble faire la plus grande confidence de sa vie.

-Merci mais je l'avais déjà remarqué…

-Ah bon ! Désolé alors. Ravis de l'apprendre.

Il a répondu sur le même ton ! Si je raconte ça à Lois elle va me rire au nez en me demandant combien de bouteille de tequila on avait avalé.

Et à vrai dire, je ne serais pas moins déroutée que si j'en avais effectivement bu quelques verres. Je suis passée de la fille qui rêve de coucher à son patron, à la jeune adolescente séduite par son premier amour en passant bien sur par la case « Epouse-moi ! »… Jamais je n'ai ressenti cela. Vraiment, même avec Clark je n'ai jamais été aussi… Volatile ! A changer d'avis précisons le… je ne parle pas des oiseaux. Pas volatile dans le sens volatile ! Enfin, vous comprenez ?

-Chloé… Tu es sure que tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui

Prise en flagrant délit de folie intérieure… Je vais devoir faire attention.

-Tu restes ici.

-Ben, oui, je compte bien finir –enfin pour être précise commencer – ce tiramisu et puis seulement je partirai.

-Non, je veux dire, tu vas rester ici…

Je le regarde, perplexe.

-Pour la nuit.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Il me fait des propositions ! Bon c'est vrai aussi que vu la façon dont on s'est sauté dessus, trois secondes après mon arrivée c'était un peu prévisible mais l'entendre lui, me le dire clairement cela me met un peu au pied du mur. Je suis vraiment sur le point de sortir avec mon patron. A moins que l'on sorte déjà ensemble ?

Argh ! Vraiment, qui a dit que les filles étaient faciles et qu'elles avaient un sixième sens pour ces choses là ?! Il mériterait – car je suis certaine que c'est un homme et un fameux crétin qui a inventé cette idée idiote – une bonne correction !

-Juste en tout bien tout honneur.

Par contre là, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il me taquine et qu'il n'est pas contre le passage sous la couette… Enfin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je dois vraiment délirer avec l'alcool, mes pensées deviennent de plus en plus incohérentes. Ou lucide. Je ne sais plus vraiment.

Mais,…

-Lex que fais-tu ?

-Je te donne à manger.

Je ne plaisante pas : il est réellement en train de me prendre ma cuillère pour la plonger dans mon tiramisu !

-Il n'est pas question que tu…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir. Il m'a mise la cuillère en bouche. C'est… un régal. Simple mais tellement bon.

Je parie qu'il a un bon traiteur.

Parce que si c'est lui qui a fait ce tiramisu… je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais l'épouser ? Oui ? Et bien… Ca se confirme !

Il retente de me faire manger. Je me dérobe. Il essaie de m'attraper et comme dans tout bon roman à l'eau de rose – je le jure je suis innocente… ou pas – on tombe tout deux en bas du canapé. Lui sur mon bien sur. Je suis hypnotisée par ses yeux qui plongent dans les miens. C'est une véritable manie chez lui de vouloir lire en moi juste en me regardant. J'espère qu'il ne sent pas mon trouble.

-Chloé…

Oh mon dieu, mon cœur s'arrête. Serait-ce ce que l'on appelle un coup de foudre ?

-Ton tiramisu est en train de tomber dans mon cou…

Aie ! Maladroite ! Tout gâcher à cause d'un stupide…

-Lex, je suis désolée. Tellement désolée ! Je …

Je crois que je vais très vite m'habituer au fait qu'il me coupe la parole en m'embrassant…


	6. Découvertes

**Me revoilà! On ne désespère pas! Je n'abandonne pas! Jamais! Vous aurez toujours la suite! **

**Suis ravie de vos reviews! et j'espère que la suite vous enchantera! Merci à vous toutes :) **

**Bisous bisous et bonne lecture**

* * *

La fin de soirée se passe comme dans un rêve. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il m'arrive. Les mains de Lex tracent des cercles dans mon dos et… oula on s'égare un peu là monsieur Luthor…

- Lex  
- Oui ?

Son regard carnassier ne me rassure pas vraiment… Et sa manière de me dévisager me donne envie de fondre. Lex Luthor. Tout contre moi. Dans un grand lit… Que celle qui n'a jamais eu ce fantasme ose lever la main. En parlant de main, il faut vraiment que celle qui se balade sur mes fesses s'éloigne au plus vite…

- Lexxxxx…  
- Oui Chloé ?  
- Ta main s'égare.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Non, je dirais plutôt qu'elle est là où elle a envie d'être.

S'il ne faisait pas aussi sombre dans cette pièce, il verrait à quel point je suis rouge. Presque autant que la peinture qu'il y a au mur de sa chambre…

- Bien que… à bien y réfléchir… je crois qu'elle aimerait bien être là aussi.

Je sens sa main qui se déplace et dans un réflexe de dernière seconde, j'attrape l'intruse qui parcourt mon corps…

- Je préfère qu'elle reste tranquille.  
- Mais je choisis où alors… et non tu n'as pas le choix.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répliquer que sa main se pose sur mon ventre. Une douce chaleur se répand alors en moi. Il m'attire plus près de lui et alors que ses lèvres se déplacent dans mon cou, je me sens lentement partir dans les bras de Morphée. Ce qui est probablement un crime sachant que je dors dans les bras d'Apollon…

Le lendemain, je m'éveille avec une délicieuse odeur de café qui vient titiller mon odorat. Mmm à l'odeur ça doit être de l'arabica… non ! Du café mexicain ! Une pure merveille. Je m'étire comme un chat et me précipite vers la cuisine. Mais à ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas Lex qui s'y trouve mais… Daniel ! J'ai vraiment du rater un épisode…

- Danny ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu…

J'ai à peine prononcé ces mots que je me rend compte que je suis juste vêtue d'une chemise de Lex.

- Chloé ?!

Il semble choqué. Vraiment très choqué !

- Danny je…  
- Le café est prêt, t'as plus qu'à te servir. Bonne journée.  
- Danny écoute ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Danny !!

Bien sur, il ne m'écoute pas et part presque en courant. « Comment blesser les gens » par Chloé Sullivan ! Je devrais écrire un livre sur le sujet. Ou créer une entreprise. Alors que je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir m'excuser après ça, une autre question se pose. Quand ais-je bien pu… tout enlever et mettre une des chemises de Lex. Je ne me souviens de rien… Enfin rien depuis que je me suis endormie… Serait-ce possible que lui et moi ? Non , non, non ! C'est impossible ! Je m'en souviendrais si jamais il y avait eu quoi que ce soit… enfin… Rah ! Chloé ! Quand même ! On se souvient de ce genre de chose !

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

Oula… Cet appartement est un véritable moulin ! On y entre comme on veut. Juste à un détail près. Il n'y pas la moindre farine en vue. Enfin, je ne parlais de vrai moulin. C'était plus… une métaphore. Voilà ! C'est ça ! Une métaphore. C'est juste pour dire que vu le nombre de personnes que j'ai croisées depuis que je suis levée…. J'aurais pu être nue et surprise par n'importe qui ! Bon certes, ce n'est pas mon appartement et je suis encore moins sensée être nue ici. Mais quand même ! Lex devrait penser à faire plus attention à la sécurité de son appartement… Du calme Chloé, du calme ! Tu t'égares ! Reprenons donc. Qui est cette…euh femme.

- Bonjour… Vous êtes ?  
- Plus habillée que vous à première vue.

Ah oui, je ne porte qu'une simple chemise. J'avais fait l'impasse sur ce petit détail…

- Ca ne m'aide pas vraiment à savoir qui vous êtes…  
- Je suis la femme de ménage.

La question à un million est : « Depuis quand les femmes de ménage portent des tailleurs de chez Dior et des boucles d'oreilles en diamants ? »

- La femme de ménage ? Mais bien sûr… et vos produits sont où exactement ?

Moi ? Ironique ? Du tout… Enfin, juste un petit peu… Beaucoup peut-être…

- Dans mon sac.

Mais elle se moque de moi ! Son sac doit faire à peine quatre centimètres…

- Mais bien sûr ! (et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu..lol Fait gaffe ça fait deux fois que tu mets "mais bien sûr")  
- Vous voulez vérifier ?  
- Oui !

Je lui arrache son sac des mains et commence à farfouiller. Pour changer, avec ma veine, il est tellement petit que je le fais tomber par terre… Cette fille est Mary Poppins ! Il y a au moins sept rouges à lèvres qui roulent sur le parquet de la cuisine. Une dizaine de mascara et trois poudriers. Mais le plus beau, ce sont les photos de Lex qui se répandent sur le sol. Mais qui est cette fille ?!  
- Bon maintenant vous me dites qui vous êtes, ou… ou… ou je lâche les chiens !  
- Il n'y a pas de chiens ici.

Bon ok, c'était stupide comme menace, mais cette fille est juste antipathique et mériterait que je… oui bon, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais lui faire mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Lex n'est pas là alors je vous prierai de bien vouloir sortir.  
- Si je sors, tu sors aussi blondinette.

Si je vous dis que dix minutes plus tard, je suis au poste de police avec Danny qui clame qu'il a passé la nuit avec moi et Lex et que cette femme de ménage est l'une des quatre plus grandes fortunes des Etats-Unis, je crois que vous allez vous demander: quoi? Et pourtant c'est la stricte vérité !  
Cette fille s'appelle, en réalité, Carmelina Andréas et elle est fille d'un riche industriel. D'après ce qu'elle a dit à la police, elle rendait visite à son cher et tendre petit ami, Lex Luthor le bien nommé, quand elle a aperçu une jeune femme, moi en l'occurrence, en train de fouiller les affaires de son cher et tendre avec mon petit ami présupposé, Danny ! La folie ! Et bien sûr, à votre avis, de quel coté est la police ? « Ma pauvre mademoiselle Andréas, votre défunt père aurait été si choqué de voir sa petite fille agressée par deux malfrats » je vous assure, c'est mot pour mot ce que ce crétin de policier est en train de lui dire ! Dans la cellule à coté de la mienne, Danny est en train de les singer. Je me retiens de rire, n'allons pas aggraver notre cas… Mais que suis-je en train de raconter ?! Je suis innocente !!

- Et on va prendre NOS déclarations quand ?!  
- Vous la blondinette, vous n'êtes pas prête de revoir la lumière du jour avant un petit moment !  
- Et pour quelle raison ?! Je suis innocente !  
- Ce n'est pas ce que nous dit mademoiselle Andréas.  
- En journalisme, on recoupe les informations ! On ne se fie pas aux dires d'une simple héritière pourrie gâtée !

J'entend les cris indigné de la dite héritière. Et l' arrivée du petit ami… Vous savez, celui avec qui j'ai passé des heures si… enfin, ne nous égarons pas.

- Lex !

Nous sommes deux à avoir prononcé ce nom. Moi et l'autre dinde.

- Carmelina ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! Chloé ?! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!  
- Monsieur Luthor, votre amie a découvert ces deux individus dans votre appartement. Ils tentaient de vous voler!  
- Pardon ?!  
- On a retrouvé le sac de la demoiselle Sullivan avec des photos de vous et des produits de maquillage appartenant à votre amie. On suppose que c'est une obsédée qui voudrait prendre la place de mademoiselle Andréas.

Attendez, c'est de moi qu'on parle ?!

- Monsieur, vous êtes en train de me dire que ma secrétaire, qui était chez moi pour travailler sur un dossier et qui n'a jamais possédé un sac aussi… pailleté de toute sa vie, voudrait prendre la place d'une de mes ex petites amies ?  
- Lex ! Comment oses-tu !

Oh Barbie n'a pas l'air d'apprécier… Ex petite amie ? Etrange, d'habitude, toutes ses relations sont toujours épinglées dans les journaux… Et je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette dinde… Mais sinon, j'aimerais bien savoir s'il existe une chasse à la dinde… Juste par curiosité…

- Relâchez les tout de suite. C'est un malentendu, Carmelina a dû faire une erreur… Elle n'est pas très bien en ce moment. Elle oublie des choses. Comme par exemple le fait que nous sommes séparés et que je lui ai dit de ne plus revenir chez moi…

La demoiselle outrée, repart drapée dans sa dignité, enfin ce qu'il en restait et naturellement, elle n'oublie pas de reprendre son merveilleux petit sac. Et comme par le plus étrange des hasards, aucun policier ne fait de remarque ! Bien entendu, c'est tellement normal, vu que pour eux, c'était l'objet de MON délit, il n'y a vraiment rien de particulier à ce que la plaignante s'en soit appropriée ! Non mais ! Je devrais hurler au voleur mais je crois que ça n'arrangerait pas vraiment les choses. Le mieux c'était que j'étais libre ! Libre ! Avec une héritière furieuse à mes trousses… Mais ceci n'est qu'un petit détail malheureux… Lois aurait été…

- Lois ! Il faut que je vois Lois !  
- Mais ! Chloé !

Lex et Danny me regardent médusés sortir de ma cellule d'un pas décidé. J'attrape ma veste que me tend un policier et part directement. Si je leur parle je risque de faire de gros dégâts. En arrivant au bout de la rue, je me demande si les dégâts ne seront pas pires en laissant deux hommes qui semblent m'apprécier ensembles. On verra bien ça à un autre moment ! Ma douce cousine va pouvoir m'aider à y voir plus clair ! Lois, Lois, ma douce et tendre ! Amour de ma vie !

Je cours dans les escaliers. Quelle idée d'habiter au dernier étage… d'un immeuble de 15 étages ! Et bien sûr, parce que ça fait chic et écologique, il n'y a pas d'ascenseur ! Après trois minutes et les cent premières marches je commence un peu à fatiguer… La deux centième est plus agréable, je m'assieds un instant pour récupérer mon souffle. 15 étages ! Mais on a pas idée de faire ça ! C'est inhumain ! Mais je comprends pourquoi Lois a une si bonne forme physique… Quand j'arrive au 15eme, c'est la délivrance. Je m'écroule sur le palier et reste quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. Enfin… quelques minutes. Une petite vieille m'enjambe avec difficulté.

- Aucune force les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !

Elle descend tranquillement l'escalier. Elle doit avoir un secret… c'est impossible autrement. La forme d'une fille de 21 ans ! Tout au plus ! Ca ferait un bon article « Une petite vieille découvre le secret de la fontaine de jouvence ! »  
Une heure plus tard, je trouvais enfin la force de me lever et d'aller sonner à l'appartement de Lois. Chose étrange, sa porte était ouverte… Ayant soudain peur qu'elle se fasse attaquer – oui je sais c'est stupide que des voleurs viennent exprès au dernier étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur mais quand même, on ne sait jamais ! – Je rentre. N'écoutant que mon courage, je cours vers les bruits que j'entends et là …

Là, juste devant mes yeux, Lois et Clark. Sur un lit ! Mais pas assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Oh non ! L'un SUR l 'autre. Les mains de Lois dans les cheveux de Clark… Incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve bouche bée devant ce… spectacle pour le moins… comment dire… Oh mon dieu ! Et puis, le gros plan sur les… Oh mon dieu ! Les fesses de Clark !!  
- Chloé ?!

La tête de Lois, à peine ébouriffée…

Je suis incapable de répondre. Pas un mot ne me vient à l'esprit. Lois et Clark. Clark et Lois. Dans un lit… Oh mon dieu !  
Je retrouve l'usage de mes jambes un instant après. Partir. Il faut que je parte. La sortie, par où est la sortie ?!

- Chloé ! Attends !

J'entend Lois qui court derrière moi. Ne surtout pas lui répondre. Partir. C'est tout ce que je veux !

- Chloé ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Elle se moque de qui exactement ?! Elle, Clark, dans un lit,… Les fesses de Clark légèrement dénudées…

- Oh mais bien sur ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je crois ! En fait, là vous êtes en pleine enquête !Votre enquête est probablement une enquête sur le gang des matelas, oui ! C'est ça ! Le gang des matelas , les célèbres fraudeurs qui volent les matelas des gens riches pour les donner aux pauvres… et là tu testais avec Clark pour vérifier si tu n'avais pas été leur victime ! Je le savais ! Alors ils existent vraiment ?! Ils sont mignons ? Ils sont riches ou pauvres ? Il vivent au milieu d'oreillers en plumes? Et tu as bien raison de tester avec Clark ! C'est vrai, il vaut toujours mieux avoir des témoins directs pour pouvoir avoir un plus grand réalisme dans son article et puis ça touche plus le lecteur. Il voit les personnes à qui ça arrive et se dit « oh mais ça aurait pu être moi à la place de cette personne ! ». Tu vas préciser où se trouvait les mains de Clark au moment où vous testiez le matelas ? Ou non ! Des photos ! Vraiment tu devrais faire des photos !  
Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu sortir d'une seule traite autant de choses et surtout d'où j'avais bien pu trouver ces idées, lorsque Lois éclata de rire. Incroyable, je la trouvais dans une situation des plus compromettantes et elle, elle éclatait de rire.

- Chloé, je t'adore !

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et retourne en courant vers son appartement où elle éclate de rire une nouvelle fois.

Ce monde tourne fou ! C'est moi qui vous le dit. Et toujours ces marches, ces nombreuses et interminables marches à descendre !


	7. Mikado et autres chocolateries

**Et une petite mise à jour pour vous mes chéris! Oui je suis d'humeur bisounours aujourd'hui! Enfin je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

**Et on oublie pas une petite review ;) J'en serais ravie!**

* * *

En arrivant au bureau, je croise les doigts pour que Lex n'ait pas eu la lumineuse idée de ramener Danny ici. Par chance, en poussant les portes de son bureau, je l'aperçois seul devant la grande baie vitrée. Il est tellement… beau. J'en frémis.

-Lex ?  
-Ma secrétaire préférée ! Alors, ce petit jogging t'a fait du bien ?  
-Pardon ?  
- En sortant du commissariat en détalant comme un lapin j'ai cru que tu avais oublié ton kilomètre de course annuel et que tu comptais le faire pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience.

Même s'il a faux sur la raison de mon départ précipité, je me maudis intérieurement de lui avoir raconté cet épisode de ma vie. C'était un jour de printemps, papa et moi avions décidé que les Sullivan allaient sauver l'honneur et participer au marathon annuel de Smallville en faveur des enfants défavorisés du Mexique qui n'ont pas de quoi s'acheter des jouets, en particulier les filles qui n'ont pas accès, je cite la présidente éminente de ce projet « à une enfance rose bonbon à habiller les jolies Barbies et à leur faire vivre des aventures fantastiques ». Pour ceux qui auraient encore des doutes sur la personne qui est la présidente, je préciserais qu'elle était d'accord pour se déguiser « en princesse avec une grande robe rose à froufrous et aller là bas pour faire rêver les enfants de tout le Mexique ! ».  
Oui, Lana Lang, le cauchemar de Smallville !  
Enfin soit, mon père et moi nous avions travaillé dur pour ce marathon, le grand jour venu, nous étions partis tout guilleret et en pleine forme. Alors que le top du départ avait été donné. Une odeur de café vint titiller nos narines. Un grand cru qui sentait divinement bon. Nous nous étions élancés comme des fous, pulvérisant tous les records pour nous arrêter un kilomètre plus loin précisément. Au détail près que nous allions dans le sens inverse de la course… Là où miss Catherine, mon ancienne institutrice se tenait avec son petit stand de « Café équitable ». Nous avions fini dernier. Enfin, sachant que nous avions fait demi-tour et étions retourné sur nos pas en dégustant ce nectar des dieux, je ne crois pas que c'était vraiment considéré comme si nous avions fini le marathon… Je ne suis même pas sûre que nous avions été considéré comme ayant participé. Quoi qu'il en soit, à partir de cette année là, nous avions conservé cette petite course entre nous deux. On demandait à Clark de s'éloigner avec nos bols de café et de lancer une fusée de détresse quand il se trouvait à un kilomètre de nous pour lancer le « Sullivan's Marathon ».

Ce souvenir me fait sourire, mais Lex sait très bien que je ne supporte pas qu'on parle de ça. Si je lui ais dit c'est uniquement parce qu'il m'avait fait un tiramisu et que j'avais confiance en lui… Et là il oserait s'en servir… Contre moi ?!

- Chloé, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je sais que c'est un sujet très sensible pour toi. Je suis navré. Vraiment… Et pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à dîner ce soir ! Et tu as ta journée ! Entière ! Pour te bichonner. A 8h précise, chez moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il m'entraîne hors de son bureau, attrape mon sac sur mon bureau et me met dans l'ascenseur avec un baiser sur le front.  
Je trouve ça aussi mignon que… Étrange. Distant, surtout après cette nuit de folie… Nous avons parlé à cœur ouvert, livré tout de nous l'un à l'autre. Mes angoisses, mes envies, mes préférences… On en a même testé quelques unes mais… Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il serait aussi… froid. Pas de câlins, ni d'embrassade, ni rien. Je ne comprends pas… Alors que je m'éloigne, une limousine passe devant moi et s'arrête devant nos bureaux ! Carmelina en sort et se dirige droit vers les bureaux de la Lex Corp ! Que vient faire cette vipère ici ?! J'hésite entre continuer ma route et aller voir…

Je pousse lentement la porte et là, Lex avec Carmelina. Elle est sur ses genoux, il la déshabille. Je ne peux rien dire, il ne m'a jamais rien promis, on a juste passé une nuit à parler. Je n'ai aucun droit. Strictement aucun droit. Je ne suis pas à lui, et il n'est pas à moi. Il est à elle.

Dans la rue, je verse une seule et unique larme. Je me suis jurée que jamais plus un mec ne me ferait pleurer. Ce n'est pas pour ce crétin que je vais rompre ma promesse. Je ne suis pas triste. Je ne suis pas… Triste. Je… j'ai besoin de parler à Danny. Je lui dois des explications.

Je me faufile dans la cuisine déserte, alors que je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, Danny entre dans la cuisine avec un énorme bloc de chocolat. Il ne me remarque pas et commence à couper le bloc. Il sort des œufs du grand frigo derrière lui. Du sucre de l'armoire juste à coté. Il est tellement concentré qu'il me voit pas. Je suis hypnotisée par ses mouvements. Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait. Il ne calcule même pas les quantités. C'est comme… instinctif. Je suis impressionnée par sa facilité. Il met sa préparation avec minutie dans des verres de martinis et les installe dans le frigo.

-Dis-moi, Chloé. Tu avais déjà vu quelqu'un faire de la mousse au chocolat auparavant ou c'est la première fois ?

Oh… Il m'avait repérée…

-Danny je suis déso…  
-Réponds à ma question.  
-Non je n'avais jamais…  
-Derrière toi, il y a une boite de chocolat blanc. Apporte la moi.  
-Oui d'accord.

Et là, il m'apprend à faire de la mousse au chocolat. Jamais personne n'avait pris la peine de m'apprendre ça. Il installe cette mousse sur la précédente. Il appelle ça « mousse mikado ». Je suis un peu sceptique mais la première bouchée m'envoie directement au paradis. Cet homme est un dieu.  
La journée continue aux fourneaux. Et surtout en pâtisserie. Je suis émerveillée. C'est trop beau que pour être vrai. Et puis, tellement bon !

-Tu es amoureuse ?  
-Non. Juste amourachée. Pas plus. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.  
-Tu m'en veux ?  
-De quoi ?  
-De t'avoir embrassée comme ça, sans prévenir ni rien.  
- Je me serais plutôt inquiétée si tu m'avais envoyé un faire-part avec l'heure à laquelle je devais te rejoindre pour que tu tentes de m'embrasser !  
-Tu sais que tu es folle ?  
-Oui. Mais t'es pas mal du tout dans ton genre toi aussi.  
-Oui. Parce que ça ne me gênerait pas de te faire-part tout de suite que j'ai envie de t'embrasser.  
-Et moi de te faire-part que je serais d'accord pour que tu m'embrasses.

Il se penche doucement vers moi. Prend mon verre de vin qu'il dépose sur le plan de travail. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et un raclement de gorge nous interrompt. Comme la première fois, j'ignore totalement ce que je peux ressentir pour lui. Amour ? Amitié ?

-Patron, on a un souci.  
-Du genre ?  
-Un pâtissier en moins.  
-Retour quand ?  
-Demain midi.  
-Chloé ? Ça te dit de faire tes premiers pas dans la restauration ?

Je jure que c'est la dernière fois qu'on m'y reprend. Non, avec le coup de rouleau à pâtisserie que je viens de recevoir sur la tête, c'était la dernière fois que je piquais du chocolat dans le plat ! Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Bon je suis aux tâches les plus « ingrates » mais sérieusement j'adore couper le chocolat en morceau. Peser les ingrédients et tout ! J'adore ! Une vocation chez moi !

-Jolie miss, tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal…

Une vocation !! Je l'avais toujours dit ! Aïeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!

-Et un pansement pour la blondinette aux jolies fesses !  
-Merci.  
-De rien. Au 10ème je te fais le 11ème gratuit !  
-Trop aimable !

Je paie donc mon pansement avec un bisou sur la joue. C'est le 8ème qu'il reçoit depuis le début de la soirée… Et il n'est que 20h30 !! Je suis foutue ! Je n'aurai plus de doigts d'ici 21h !  
Je passe la dernière heure entre deux grands cuisiniers très costauds qui me donnaient des claques sur les fesses dès que je faisais une gaffe. Au bout de cinq minutes, je devins très douée. La menace marche très bien avec moi…

-Félicitation à tous ! Vous pouvez aller manger un bout en salle comme d'habitude. Profitez, vous l'avez bien mérité.  
-On mange ici ?  
-Oui. C'est une tradition de manger un bout après le service.  
-J'adore tes idées !  
-Et moi tes pansements…  
- Ne te moque pas ! Ils sont très jolis ! j'en ai trois « princesses Disney », un des schtroumpfs, un « dora l'exploratrice » et tout le reste est blanc et dédicacé par un cuisinier ou un serveur !

J'étais fière de chacun de mes pansements !

-Je t'offre une mousse mikado ?  
-Ose m'en priver et je te fais avaler tes couteaux un par un !

Miam miam miam ! Un régal! J'adore cette petite chose! C'est une pure merveille! Alors que Danny sert tout le monde, je me surprends à l'observer avec … convoitise. C'est vrai que Lex me plaisait mais il ne m'a jamais traitée comme cela. Il était entreprenant… Mais aucun sentiment. A croire qu'il ne voulait que me mettre dans son lit ! J'aurais fait l'amour avec lui cette nuit, il ne m'aurait rien demandé de plus. J'aurais juste été un nom de plus sur sa liste de conquêtes… tandis qu'avec Danny, ça pourrait-être quelque chose de sérieux.

-Danny, je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer chez moi… Je pourrais rester ici avec toi ?  
-Demain on se lève à 5h pour le petit déjeuner du mardi…  
-C'est un refus ?  
-Non, je te préviens juste que demain matin ça va être le souk.  
-Et si je vous aide… Tu accepterais que je reste ?  
-J'accepte dans tous les cas, Chloé.

Nous passons la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Exactement comme Lex et moi hier. A la différence que lui a tenté de coucher avec moi… Enfin, non, il n'a jamais vraiment tenté, c'était plus… des tentations ! Voilà ! Et quelles tentations. Rien qu'à y penser j'en ai des frissons.

-Debout Chloé ! C'est l'heure !

Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn pas ça !!

- Debout marmotte, les clients seront bientôt là ! Et tu as promis à Alice de l'aider à servir en salle donc tu as intérêt à te dépêcher …  
-Je vais mourirrrrrrrrrr  
-Mais non voyons, il est juste 5h du matin. C'est une belle heure. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !  
-Je ne veux pas !!  
-Même si je te promets une mousse au chocolat ?

Ah mais fallait le dire plus tôt ça ! Ni une ni deux, je m'habille. Ce n'est que quand je me retourne que je me rends compte que Danny vient de me voir entièrement nue ! Oh mon dieu ! Il va me prendre pour une exhibitionniste !

-Alors t'es prête ?  
-Ne me dis pas que c'est la seule remarque que tu as à faire ?

Il m'a vue nue ! Il ne s'est pas retourné ! Même papa l'aurait fait ! Se retourner, pas me regarder bien sur ! J'aurais cru que Danny aurait la décence de ne pas regarder…

-Tu aurais préféré que je te dise que tu es sublime ?  
-Tu trouves vraiment que ?  
-Oui  
-Merci…  
-Allez en salle ! Les jolies filles en salle !

Je cours à gauche et à droite pour servir les croissants et les pains en chocolat. Alice quant à elle court pour servir le chocolat chaud. On est totalement débordées. Au début des déjeuners du mardi, ils avaient quelques clients… Mais depuis, c'est la folie ! « Petit dej' et c'est parti mon mardi » a fait le tour de la ville et est devenu LE rendez-vous incontournable ! Et aujourd'hui, on est cinq en salle. Et je ne suis même pas censée travailler ici !

-Une reconversion dans la gastronomie, cousine ?  
-Lois ! Tu tombes à pic ! Tu vas nous aider !

Ni une ni deux, j'engage Lois en lui promettant une montagne de chocolat. Et je dois dire qu'on ne se débrouille pas trop mal. A la fin du coup de feu, on est épuisés mais heureux. On a réussi ! Pas un seul client mécontent ! Le paradis sur terre ! Enfin selon Lois c'est l'enfer et elle me maudit car elle a horriblement mal aux pieds.

-Demande à Clark de venir te chercher.  
-Déjà fait il devrait arriver.  
-Quand on parle de flanelle…

Clark arrive tout essoufflé. Il regarde successivement Lois et moi. S'approche de ma cousine, la prend dans ses bras sans un regard pour moi et lui murmure à l'oreille. D'où je suis je n'entends que les mots « pas… croyait… Mort ». Lois est livide et fixe avec incrédulité Clark qui l'emmène dans la rue…

Cela ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille !

Après quelques minutes, ils reviennent. Lois s'approche de moi et là me dit « Chloé, on doit te parler »


	8. La révélation

**Les révélations du lundi soir... Un nouveau chapitre... Mais de quoi devaient-ils lui parler?**

**Vous le saurez en lisant ceci!**

**Bonne lecture, gros bisous et review s'il vous plait :)**

* * *

Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est impossible. Non, elle se trompe, elle a des hallucinations, et Clark aussi. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir raison ! Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait fait ça ! Pas mon père !  
- Chloé, écoute-moi !  
- Lois, je refuse d'écouter ces sornettes une seconde de plus ! Mon père… J'étouffe un sanglot. Est mort et enterré. Tu étais juste à coté de moi à cet enterrement !  
- Ma puce, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu me connais, tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais jamais inventé une histoire pareille ! Je tiens trop à toi que pour te faire souffrir !  
- Il faut bien une première fois à tout !  
Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de l'étrangler. Oser souiller la mémoire de mon père !  
- Chloé, tonton Gabe a trempé dans les sales combines de la famille Luthor et de la famille de cette pimbêche de Carmelina Andréas ! Et il a dû disparaitre de la circulation à cause d'une affaire qui a mal tourné ! Je peux te l'assurer, parce que c'est ton père qui me l'a dit.  
- Il t'a dit ça il y a déjà quoi, trois ans et c'est seulement maintenant que tu m'en parles ?!  
- C'est plus compliqué que ça Chloé, me rétorque Clark.  
- C'est à dire ?  
Alors il m'explique et pour une fois je l'écoute. Il ne savait rien jusqu'au jour où il a trouvé sur internet un article qui parlait de l'entrée en bourse d'une minuscule société de vente de matelas. Bien trop petite que pour pouvoir investir en bourse… De là, il avait fait des investigations pour retrouver d'où venait l'argent. Comme Lois travaillait sur ce mystérieux gang de voleurs de matelas, Clark lui avait proposé de s'associer pour découvrir toute la vérité.  
- Et je suppose que vous êtes tombés amoureux fous lors d'une attaque surprise, non mieux ! Vous êtes tombés sur un matelas volé et en allant le rendre à son propriétaire vous avez réalisé que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de devenir sarcastique. Les voir tous les deux me faire croire à cette stupide histoire de gang de matelas et de résurrection miraculeuse de mon père.  
- En fait, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous avons dû prendre comme couverture le jeune couple qui s'installe. Et on a pu parler à ton père qui est actuellement…  
- Clark !  
- Chloé, il veut juste que tu ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a rien pu faire avant à cause des informateurs de la LexCorp qui le recherchent.  
- Alors, vous… vous l'avez réellement retrouvé ?  
- Oui  
Alors que je sombre lentement dans l'inconscience, la dernière chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que Lois et Clark ferait un beau couple et qu'ils auraient des enfants totalement insupportables…  
Dans mes rêves, je vois mon père en Arsène Lupin voleur de matelas, Lex et Carmelina dansent autour de lui et des petites Lois courent après des petits Clark. Des oreillers tombent du ciel…  
L'odeur du café me réveille, la voix de Daniel me parait si loin…  
-Voyons, Miss Lane…  
-Lois. Et puis, laissez-moi faire, je sais ce que je fais.  
-Laissez-moi rire, agiter ce paquet de café ne va pas plus la réanimer que…  
Je dois avouer que j'ai ouvert les yeux, juste pour voir la marque du café qu'elle avait choisi, mais bien sur Lois a fait tout un foin parce que c'était, selon elle, « la seule et unique manière de réanimer une Sullivan ».  
-Ca va mon chaton ?  
-Lois on avait dit pas en public !  
-D'accord, mon petit caramel à la noisette, viens par ici.  
Alors qu'elle me sert dans ses bras, son parfum m'apaise, je sens mes angoisses partir doucement. Elle me murmure des morts doux à l'oreille, et même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit, je sais que l'idée générale c'est « Tout va bien, je suis là pour toi ». On devrait tous avoir une Lois chez soi. Une grande sœur, une amie, une confidente pour nous câliner et nous conseiller. Et puis aussi pour râler contre les mecs, pour regarder des dvd toute la nuit et refaire le monde en mangeant de la glace ou du chocolat.  
-Lois, je vais au journal, je dirai que tu es malade, reste avec elle.  
- D'accord, et toi, téléphone à Luthor et menace le de tous les pires châtiments de l'univers parce que ce qu'il a monté comme combine avec cette garce et qui a valut à mon roudoudou en poudre de sucre d'étoile de perdre son père ! enfin, pas qu'il soit mort comme on le croyait mais qu'il soit en fuite…  
A l'entendre, on pourrait croire qu'elle est dans sa période « je me prends pour Chloé quand elle délire » mais c'est surtout qu'elle est tout autant sous le choc que moi. Me l'annoncer a du rendre la chose plus réelle. Les psychologues ont déjà fait plein de test là-dessus, je suis incapable de vous l'expliquer, mais ça a un rapport avec… Avec ? Pas moyen de m'en souvenir. Elle est sous le choc, simplement.  
- Lois, le mieux, c'est qu'on fasse passer Chloé pour malade, s'il l'a engagée c'est surement pour une bonne raison donc il vaut mieux qu'il ne se doute pas que nous savons ce qui se passe dans sa société.  
-Vous pensez qu'il sait ?!  
-Voyons Chloé, c'est lui qui a organisé ça avec cette sale petite…

Lois n'a pas le temps de continue, Clark la bâillonne d'une main.

- Nous n'avons aucune certitude mais il semble qu'il soit mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu sais, il s'occupe de très près de son entreprise… et ce n'est surement pas Carmelina qui a pu organiser cela toute seule… Et puis, cette combine a été montée par les deux sociétés. Lex doit être au courant.  
-Et il m'aurait engagée ? C'est stupide, voyons s'il y avait quoi que ce soit, il n'aurait jamais…  
Je suis interrompue par Daniel qui nous ramène des mousses au chocolat.  
-J'ai lu dans Harry Potter que le chocolat calmait après un choc…  
Il voulait probablement détendre l'atmosphère. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y eu que lois qui y fut sensible. Elle attrapa ma coupe et celle de Clark et dévora consciencieusement le chocolat pendant que Clark et moi, agissions en personne civilisée.  
-Donc Lex Luthor est un crétin qui nomme secrétaire la fille de celui qu'il recherche ?  
-Pas forcément, garde tes amis proche et tes ennemis encore plus proche.  
-Et met sous leur nez, les preuves de tes malversations ?!  
-Chloé ne soit pas ironique, veux-tu.  
-Lois mange ton chocolat et tais-toi.  
-Chloé, il a juste fait attention à ce que tu ne sois pas en contact avec des informations malencontreuses…  
-C'est stupide !  
-C'est Lex Luthor !  
Une serveuse qui passait par là soupira « c'est sexy ». Elle n'avait pas tord mais si on prenait en compte que :  
1.J'avais failli coucher avec mon patron.  
le dit patron était responsable de la mort, enfin de la fausse mort de mon père.  
'il m'avait engagée surtout pour des raisons obscures.  
dans ces raisons, il devait y avoir : informations possibles sur la mort de…  
Mais attendez une seconde.  
-Clark, Lex est-il au courant que mon père n'est pas…  
-Nous l'ignorons… mais il est probable qu'il le sache, sinon ton père ne serait pas en fuite…  
-Pas bête Smallville, donc…

Dans mon décompte alors :

voudrait savoir si mon père m'avait laissé des informations avant sa mort/départ.  
ce cas là alors, il fallait se demander pourquoi se manifester trois ans après.  
7.J'allais avoir une bonne migraine.  
Sur le chemin, Lois ne parla pas des masses. Elle me regardait d'un air inquiet, s'attendant peut-être à une crise d'hystérie ou une autre réaction démesurée. Elle eu quand même le malheur de vouloir qu'on aille à son appartement, vous savez, celui de 15 étages…  
-Chloé, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête !  
-Je vais mourir !  
-Chloé, on est à peine au deuxième étage !  
Elle me fait rire, elle a l'habitude elle ! Pas moi ! Alors que je crache littéralement mes poumons, elle ose me sermonner !  
-Si tu faisais un peu plus de sport…  
-En chambre je suppose ?  
-Ben, je suis tentée de te dire oui, parce qu'au moins tu t'y mettrais sérieusement… au sport.  
Chez Lois, le truc qui fait toujours son charme, et je dois avouer que c'est rarissime qu'elle le fasse, c'est quand elle tire la langue. Elle ressemble à une gamine mais ce n'est pas grave.  
-Mais moi, je n'ai pas un « Clark » à domicile…  
-Je ne suis pas avec Clark.  
-Mais t'en a envie…  
-Non  
-Si  
-Non !  
-Je te dis que si !  
-Chloé, je suis encore capable de … non ! pas le regard !  
Le « regard » est en fait ce que j'appelle mon arme fatale. Un regard en coin, avec le sourire gentil mais qui veut tout dire.  
-Vas-y, ose nier cela. T'as un faible pour Clark !  
-Le trouver mignon, je ne dis pas, mais je ne veux PAS sortir avec lui !  
-Menteuse ! Lois ? non, reste ici ! je te parle !!!  
Oh je tiens quelque chose, si elle s'enfuit c'est qu'elle est sur le point d'avouer ! Ni une ni deux je m'élance. Des centaines de marches après, j'arrive enfin à la rattraper.  
-Chloé, en fait, tout ce qu'il te manque c'est une bonne motivation pour faire du sport.  
- Mais non, voyons Lois tu vois bien que je… mais attend, tu as raison, je ne suis même pas essoufflée ! Un miracle ! Appelez le pape ! Dieu existe !!!  
- Les jeunes… plus aucun respect pour les valeurs fondamentales ! vous devriez surveiller votre langage ! Et faire du sport plus souvent…

-Mais… mais madame je ne vous permets pas ! Vous n'êtes pas ma grand-mère !  
-Heureusement, sinon je me serais inquiétée de ma réputation…  
-Mais quel culot !  
-Et puis, mademoiselle Lois, le sport en chambre n'est pas considéré comme du sport…  
-Pardon ? Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce que ce n'est pas aux jeux olympiques…  
Et sur cette dernière réplique, elle s'avance lentement vers les escaliers. Lois est ébahie.  
-Ce n'est pas possible.  
-C'est sur ! t'as vu comme elle est cette vipère !  
-Mais non ! Je me demande comment elle arrive à faire tous ces étages à pied.  
-La méchanceté conserve ?  
- Chloé, ne sois pas ironique, tu lui dois le respect, elle est plus âgée que toi. Et surtout, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vue ici.  
-Elle n'habiterait pas ici ?  
-Chloé, un peu de logique ! Elle peut visiter un de mes voisins.  
-Un point pour toi.  
On se réfugie bien vite sur le canapé, une immense couette rose bonbon sur nos genoux. Un énorme pot de glace entre nous deux et une cuillère à la main. Je m'imagine même la terreur de ce pot en voyant qu'on ne va en faire qu'une bouchée.  
-Lois, je pourrai voir papa ?  
-Je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour régler cette affaire au plus vite.  
-Et je fais quoi avec Lex ?  
-T'es amoureuse ?  
-Non !  
- Bon, analysons cela : réponse rapide et hurlée. Reflète la peur qu'on découvre la vérité… j'en déduis donc que tu es… amoureuse !  
Je vous promets que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas rougir mais le mal était déjà fait. J'étais écarlate. Pire qu'une adolescente en train d'embrasser un garçon et surprise par ses parents.  
-Et Daniel ?  
-Quoi Daniel ?  
-Tu sais qu'il craque pour toi ?  
-Oui…  
-Et ?  
-Et je ne compte pas lui dire que… Lex est un abruti qui a un rapport avec la … disparition de mon père.

Je lâche cette phrase dans un souffle.

-Mais tu vas le faire souffrir comme ça. Ma puce,…  
-Non, Lois, je sais ce que tu penses mais Daniel est un type bien, et je pourrais tomber très facilement amoureuse de lui.  
-Mais c'est de Lex dont tu es amoureuse pour le moment…  
-Ca peut changer.  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Et avec Clark ?  
-Disons que c'est compliqué…  
-Où commencent le jeu et la réalité…  
-Oui. Fait-on semblant, ou faisons-nous ce dont nous avons envie.  
Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va en résulter, mais les jours à venir vont probablement chambouler toutes nos vies…


	9. Rangement et hypothèses

On y est! Chapitre 9...

Bonne lecture! Review (pitié, 5 secondes c'est si peu dans une vie de lecteur)

* * *

-Alors tu as bien compris le plan ?

Mais pour qui me prend-t-elle, bien sur que j'ai tout compris jusque dans la dernière virgule de son satané plan.

-Oui !  
-Parfait, alors récite le moi…

Je déteste cet air satisfait et plein d'ironie. Elle croit qu'elle va m'avoir mais elle va bien devoir avouer que je le connais.

- Je reprend ma place comme si de rien n'était, je cède légèrement à ses avances comme si rien ne c'était passé, et pendant qu'il a le dos tourné, moi je vais fouiller ses dossiers à la recherche de… de…

Mince alors, je le savais. C'est cette chose là…

-Chloé !  
-Oh oui, pas la peine de t'énerver ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier !  
-La vie de ton père dépend de ça ! Ce n'est pas un jeu !!!

Comment peut-elle oser me sortir cela, c'est pire qu'un coup bas ! Je tremble de colère. Je sais les enjeux et les risques. Je suis sur les nerfs depuis hier, les quelques moments calmes ont été rares.

-Excuse moi Chloé, mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Je suis tout aussi énervée que toi je dois bien avouer.  
-Tu as surtout les hormones qui pètent au plafond…  
-Non, ne reviens pas avec cette histoire de mauvaise période du mois !  
-Avoue quand même qu'il ne faut pas t'approcher pendant ces quelques jours…  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis juste un tantinet plus… réactive que d'habitude.

Une des grandes particularités entre Lois et moi c'est que nous nous réconcilions très facilement. Il suffit simplement de détourner son attention.  
Clark arrive en courant.

-Vous avez bientôt fini de discuter ? Le taxi est en bas…

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Lois a (encore) détruit une de ses voitures. La cinquième ce mois ci… Je lance en ricanant un « J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'écureuils sur la route… » et Clark me fait un clin d'œil en répondant « Ca serait malheureux qu'elle se jette sur le pauvre conducteur pour tenter de l'éviter ».

-La ferme vous deux… Moi au moins je défend la veuve, l'orphelin et les animaux.

Clark se tourne vers moi.

-Chloé, tu connais cette actrice française célèbre, Barjot…  
-Ah oui, Brigitte Barjot …  
-Bardot ! Et non je n'ai rien en commun avec elle.

Peut-être mais elle la connaît quand même assez que pour savoir son nom… Je pouffe lentement de rire.

-On va t'acheter des noisettes et un vélo… Tu pourra discuter avec eux au lieu d'essayer de les éviter.  
-Toi essaie plutôt de te souvenir de ce dont tu dois te souvenir.  
-Manque de chocolat Lois ?  
-Clark se n'est pas le moment de… arrête de rire.

Les voir se battre me fait plaisir. J'ai l'impression que l'avenir est plus rose que ce que l'on craignait. Et puis, les documents, je les trouverai. Même si pour ça je dois éplucher un par un les dossiers de Lex. De toute façon avec miss « je suis une cruche et je le vaux bien », il n'aura même pas l'idée de me surveiller…

Je ne croyais pas si bien dire… Arrivée au bureau, un vrai carnage. Des centaines de dossiers éparpillés dans tous les coins et Lex pestant dans son bureau.

- On a été cambriolé. TU t'occupe du ménage, il n'y a que toi qui doit toucher à ses dossiers, je me méfie trop des espions industriels.

Bonjour à toi aussi Lex, oui je vais très bien, non ça ne me dérange pas de ranger car j'ai appris que c'était toi qui avait fait en sorte que mon père disparaisse dans la nature.

-Qui ? Pour quelles raisons ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Le cambriolage.  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?  
-Cet immeuble doit-être le plus protégé de tout le continent… Tu dois avoir des vidéos…  
-Ils les ont volées…

Il rigole ?! Le grand Lex Luthor qui se fait avoir par quelques cambrioleurs, devant son air outré et gêné, j'éclate de rire. Je l'entend encore lors d'une conférence de presse « Oui, cet immeuble est le plus sécurisé de ce continent, même la maison blanche a plus de chances de se faire cambrioler… »

-Chloé, au boulot.  
-Bien patron !  
-Au fait, tu te rends compte que tu m'as posé un lapin ?  
-J'ai fait ça, moi ?  
-Oui.

Il plonge son regard acier dans le mien… lutte Chloé, c'est ton instinct de survie qui te parle, non, non, oublie ça ! Non il n'est pas mignon il est… irrésistible. Reprend toi ! Embrasse-le ! Non je veux dire éloigne toi ! Bon sang Chloé !!!  
Voilà, même mes instincts en perdent la boule, il faut qu'on m'aide !

-J'ai du oublier. Au fait, Ta copine au soutien-gorge noir va bien ?

Chloé, dis moi que tu n'as pas dit ça ?! Pitié… Pas le coup de la jalousie ! Autant donner un couteau à un meurtrier ! C'est de la folie !

Il s'approche lentement de moi et me susurre à l'oreille « Jalouse ? »

Je lui lance juste un regard moqueur et m'éloigne au plus vite.

-Je vais faire du rangement !

Du rangement, oui c'est bien le mot. J'ai passé les trois jours suivant à classer, trier, ranger… Encore un dossier de plus et je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre. Lois et Clark pensent que c'est très bon signe que la Lex Corp ait été cambriolée, on voit bien que ce n'est pas eux qui doivent s'occuper de ça ! « C'est pour la bonne cause, tu as une bonne raison de fouiller un par un tous les dossiers ». Lex lui ne se préoccupe pas du tout de ce qui a bien pu se passer. Sa dernière excuse est qu'il attend de savoir si effectivement quelque chose a été volé. Moi je trouve ça plutôt louche sachant que si on lui a dérobé un projet top secret, c'est tout de suite qu'il faut réagir…  
A moins…  
A moins qu'il ne sache ce qui s'est passé ! Mais bien sûr ! Un manque de réaction montre la culpabilité. « Madame, vous n'êtes pas surprise que votre mari ai été retrouvé avec une pince à épiler plantée dans le cœur ?! Vous êtes donc déclarée coupable de son meurtre ! » Il faut que je téléphone à Lois !

-Chloé, c'est quoi cette histoire de pince à épiler ?  
-Il sait qui a commis ce cambriolage !  
-Qui ?  
-Lex, pardi ! Lois, suis un peu veux tu !  
-Et on l'a cambriolé avec une pince à épiler ? Qui a été tué ?!  
-Mais non ! Lex sait qui l'a cambriolé et la preuve est son manque de réaction !  
-Parce qu'il a une pince à épiler dans le cœur ?

Désespérant…

-Chloé encore au téléphone ?  
-Oh, Lex, c'est… Lois ! Elle vient de m'annoncer que Clark est enceinte !

Dites moi que je rêve, je n'ai pas dis ça quand même ?! Je voulais juste détourner son attention, pas éveiller son attention ! « Chloé, tu racontes quoi là ?! »

- Deux secondes Lois, Lex, je voulais dire que Lois est enceinte… de Clark ! Je vous avais dit qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble ?  
-Chloé, fini ce rangement, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et arrête de me ruiner avec tes coups de téléphone.

C'est la première fois qu'il me parle aussi durement. C'est sur, il ne peut être que coupable, c'est ça qui la ronge de l'intérieur, il est méchant parce qu'il souffre d'avoir commis d'un crime, tout bon pédopsychiatre vous le dirait ! Enfin,… Je crois. Je tente l'approche « désolée mais j'ignore pourquoi tu es dans cet état » doublé de « je te fais croire que je ne sais pas tes sales petites cachoteries » pour avoir de plus amples informations.

-Lex, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable avec tes employés. Pourquoi es-tu d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?  
-Chloé, ce n'est pas le moment…  
-C'est maintenant ou tes dossiers tu pourras…

Je m'interromps à temps. Ne surtout pas l'énerver. Je ne dois être que compassion… Amadouer l'enfant en lui pour lui extorquer le plus possible…

-Désolée, Lex, je ne te comprend pas. Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état là ?  
-Je ne te mérite pas Chloé… Une employée si modèle, ça ne court pas les rues.  
Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait me demander en mariage… A croire que c'est une manie chez moi que d'avoir trop d'imagination.

-Arrête les compliments et dis moi ce qui se passe ici.  
-J'ai repoussé les avances de Carmelina et maintenant elle tient à me le faire payer…

Il l'a repoussée ?! Youpi ! Il y a une chance pour que cela soit à cause de moi !!! Le seul soucis est de savoir s'il a voulu tuer mon père… Enfin, ça ce n'est qu'un détail. Il l'a repoussée !

-Et tu penses que c'est elle qui…  
-S'est occupée de faire ce cambriolage.

Je suis tellement surprise qu'il arrive à finir mes phrases que je laisse tomber des dossiers.

-Toujours aussi maladroite toi.  
-Désolée. Je vais…  
-Non, laisse, je vais le faire.

Il se penche et ramasse les dossiers qu'il me tend.

-Fais attention, il y a des choses qui ne devraient pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains…  
-Tu as des choses à cacher ?  
-Qui sait…

Moi, je le sais, et je crois que c'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus…


	10. Responsabilité

**Et la suite!**

**Chloé n'ets pas au bout de ses surprises...**

* * *

-Lex, je te le demande pour la dernière fois, es-tu responsable de ce qui est arrivé à mon père ?  
-Oui…

C'était lui. Simplement. Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Les jours passaient mais rien ne venait. Lex s'enfermait de plus en plus dans son bureau. La police ne faisait pas son boulot et moi ? Et bien, je continuais encore et toujours mes rangements. Oui vous avez bien lu. Je rangeais ! Cela faisait exactement 9 jours, 6 heures et 46 minutes que je rangeais! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Encore une chose à classer et je tuais quelqu'un.  
Alors que je maudissais l'inventeur du classement qui devait être un psychotique du désordre, j'aperçu Danny qui venait m'apporter du café. Depuis qu'il avait appris que j'étais survolté de ces temps-ci, (merci Lois, c'est toujours agréable de voir que même votre cousine vous voit comme un cas désespéré) il avait décidé de prendre soin de moi. J'étais touchée par son dévouement, même si depuis la veille nous deux, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Après quelques jours sous la peau d'un couple, il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait mais comme sa petite sœur. Moi plus comme l'homme qui remplissait mon estomac de chocolat et de café mais ça il ne le saurait jamais.

-Alors petite fée du rangement ? Du nouveau ? Un sombre cahier comportant les pensées intimes d'un milliardaire démoniaque ?

Voilà ce que j'appréciais le plus chez lui. Il avait le don de me faire rire. Et puis, il n'avait pas de si mauvaises idées…

-Si j'avais ça, ça résoudrait tous mes problèmes…  
-Chloé, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais… tu peux me faire confiance.

Je savais que c'était stupide, que ça n'apporterait que des problèmes, mais à cet instant j'étais désespérée. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ni ce que je risquais, j'étais juste une fille, banale qui ne pouvait pas confier ses secrets à sa cousine. J'avais besoin d'une épaule solide où déverser tout ce trop plein, peut-être pour mieux me retrouver.  
Je lui racontais tout : la mort de mon père, l'arrivée à la Lex Corp, mes sentiments ambigu avec lui et Lex, ce que je cherchais secrètement dans les affaires de mon patron, mes doutes, et puis aussi tout cet espoir qui était né en moi.

-Tu t'occupes de ton patron, moi je vais chercher dans son bureau.  
-Danny, non.  
- Désolé, une soudaine surdité, que dis-tu ? Oh c'est trop bête je ne t'entends pas… Oh mais que se passe-t-il ? Je n'y comprends plus rien moi !

Je savais qu'il allait faire une connerie, mais au point où nous en étions… ce n'était pas une de plus qui allait nous tuer, n'est ce pas ? Il s'approchait du bureau de Lex.  
-Monsieur Luthor, pouvez vous parler ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Je vois vos lèvres bouger mais je n'entends rien, c'est terrible, on dirait que vous êtes une marionnette. C'est trop comique.  
-Sullivan, tu m'expliques ce que Daniel fait ici ?!

Taux de colère : très haut. Voir même trop haut !

-Il est ainsi depuis quelques minutes, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! et puis, je dois m'occuper du rangement !

Je ne saurai probablement jamais pourquoi Lex a tout gobé. Mais le fait est, qu'il est parti avec Daniel, aux urgences, me laissant le champ libre. Les caméras de surveillance ne me faisaient pas peur. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la vérité.

Tous les tiroirs étaient ouverts. En bonne journaliste, je fis tous les dessous de tiroirs et les hauts d'armoires. Un petit détour derrière les cadres et les rideaux ne révéla rien de plus. C'est là que me vint l'illumination, si je voulais être sure que personne ne trouve mes documents les plus confidentiels, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où je planquerais tout : la poubelle ! J'avais usé de cette astuce bien des fois avec Clark. La poubelle était synonyme de « je jette et j'oublie », c'était l'astuce idéale ! Malheureusement il semblait que Lex n'aie pas cette petite astuce sous cette charmante petite tête chauve. A moins que… Non. Impossible il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça ?!  
En deux secondes, j'étais dans mon bureau. Ma poubelle se retrouva bien vide à terre. Et dans mes mains, un petit dossier, très discret. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'avais jamais vu une seule femme de ménage à cet étage. C'était toujours une personne extérieure qui venait s'en occuper. J'avais pensé au départ à une ruse contre l'espionnage industriel. Mais non…

« Opération SG1 »

J'éclatais de rire. Un rire nerveux. Choisir une série télévisée pour nom de code… Sullivan Gabe.  
Bien trouvé.

« Sg1 est envoyé en mission, malheureusement un commando de Jaffas le surprend et l'attaque. Les corps de Sg1 sont retrouvés le jour même, calcinés. »

Une simple version d'un épisode. Très mauvais. Un vrai navet. Trop classique.  
Je sais que je ne peux rien démontrer avec ce simple dossier. Si ce n'est le nom en bas. Amanda Carter.  
Associé à cette garce aux longues jambes.  
Pour tuer mon père.

Je suppose que ce n'était pas un hasard que je me retrouve secrétaire. Garde tes amis proches et tes ennemis encore plus proches. M'avoir sous la main pour mieux me surveiller. Etre sur que personne ne se doute rien.  
Me mettre dans son lit devait être un petit extra. Peut-être pour mieux m'éliminer après.

Il était entré. Je le voyais sous un autre jour. Sous son vrai visage, celui d'un assassin.

-Cela ne va pas Chloé ?  
-Tu l'as tué.  
-De quoi parles-tu ? Daniel va très bien. Son audition est revenue complètement.  
-Mon père.  
-Chloé de quoi parles-tu ?  
-Lex, es-tu responsable de la mort de mon père ?  
-Chloé comment peux-tu seulement imaginer que…

Sans un mot, j'ai tendu le dossier. Enfin, ces quelques lignes.  
Son visage n'a pas changé. Il a juste laissé un petit soupir venir remplir le silence pesant de la pièce.

-Lex, je te le demande pour la dernière fois, es-tu responsable de ce qui est arrivé à mon père ?  
-Oui…


	11. Mon univers

**Oui je sais, le délai entre deux chapitres est assez long, mais je vais faire mon maximum pour aller plus vite. Et on oublie pas ma petite review mes petits ^^ Allez, soyons fou, si j'en reçoit plus de 3 d'ici vendredi, je vous promet un nouveau chapitre pour samedi prochain :D  
**

* * *

C'est très dur d'avoir le cœur brisé. On ressent chacune des petites failles, on sent les morceaux qui s'éloignent lentement. Je tombais à genoux et ma voix brisée retentit dans le silence de la pièce.

-Tu as orchestré ça ?! Tu as orchestré la mort de mon père pour ensuite m'engager ?!  
-Chloé non ! Je n'ai jamais… Non ! Que vas-tu croire ?!  
-Tu l'as… tué.

Comment avait-il pu me regarder tout ce temps sans jamais éprouver le moindre… remord. Il était aussi froid et calculateur que ce que l'on prétendait ?! Tout ce temps, il m'avait manipulée… Il avait joué avec moi, tel un chat jouant avec une pauvre petite souris.

-Chloé écoute moi !

Son ton me paralysa. Tant de force dans un seul être. Il avait déjà tué mon père. Se débarrasser de moi serait un jeu d'enfant. Je reculais, apeurée. Lui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, il s'approchait, aussi lentement que je reculais. Je butais un instant contre une chaise. Sa voix grave et envoutante qu'il réserve à ses clients prestigieux vibra dans l'air.

- Chloé, j'ai découvert ce complot contre ton père, il y a un an… j'ai voulu faire des recherches mais il semblerait que tout ce soit évaporé autour de lui. Pas le moindre petit indice qui pourrait expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé…

Son regard était presque noir. Je me retrouvai bien vite contre le mur. Lui continuait son monologue en me fixant.

- Et puis, quand je t'ai vue. Tes yeux… ils n'étaient plus ceux que j'avais connus. Comme éteints. Je voulais que tu retrouves ta joie de vivre. Je voulais… Chloé, comment peux-tu seulement croire que je pouvais faire du mal à ton père ? Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Il s'arrêta, plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je vis comme une cassure dans son regard.

-Mais c'est ce que tu penses. Que je suis un monstre.

Comme prise en faute, je baissais les yeux. Je ne savais quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé mais mon être hurlait que je détestais cet homme. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense cela de moi. Que je pouvais le voir comme un monstre. Partir. Le dernier recours que j'avais.

- Laisse-moi te prouver que je ne suis pas un monstre. Je veux t'aider. Je ferai ce que tu voudras. Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer que je ne suis pas mon père. Je t'en supplie.

J'étais au bord des larmes. Pouvais-je le croire ?

Il se retourna et pris son téléphone sur son bureau.

Les jours qui suivirent furent probablement les plus pénibles. Après m'avoir avoué qu'il était en partie responsable, il avait téléphoné lui-même à la police. J'eus beau le supplier de m'expliquer, il resta de marbre. Pas un mot. Pas un regard. Sa volonté de me prouver que j'avais tord l'avait quitté. La dernière image que j'avais de lui était celle d'un homme menotté emmené par deux colosses de la police de Métropolis.

Lois m'avait envoyée le soir même à New York pour me protéger. Je trouvais cela totalement inutile. Lex ne se serais jamais abaissé à essayer de m'assassiner. Oui, j'avais compris la majeure partie de cette histoire. Le complot avec Carmelina pour éviter que des informations pouvant les compromettre ne soit divulguées. La fuite de mon père. Son prétendu accident. La fin des recherches…  
Mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait tenté de m'assassiner. Il ignorait encore que mon père était en vie donc il n'avait pas de raisons valables de vouloir le faire. Et au fond de moi, une petite voix ne voulait pas croire en sa culpabilité.

Lois et Clark avaient fait du bon boulot. Leur dossier était d'une clarté et d'une précision frisant la perfection. A un point tel que les enquêteurs n'avait eu qu'à mettre Carmelina et Lex en prison dans l'attente de leur procès.

Central Park était magnifique à cette époque de l'année. La température était idéale. Même si je détestais être si loin de Métropolis, je me rendais compte du chemin parcourut ces derniers mois.

J'avais repris le dessus. Travailler pour Lex m'avait réellement plu. Enfin au début. La fin était trop imparfaite mais travailler pour lui m'avait prouvé que je pouvais reprendre une existence normale. Même si au niveau émotionnel, j'avais régressé, en me promenant ici, je sentais que j'avais grandi. Ou je m'étais retrouvée. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel terme est le plus correct. Dans tous les cas, je ne voulais plus jamais redevenir secrétaire. D'une part, parce que j'avais collé parfaitement à l'image de la secrétaire s'envoyant en l'air avec son patron. Et de l'autre part, j'avais réalisé à quel point le journalisme m'avait manqué. Venir ici, là où Pulitzer avait lancé le fameux « The New York World », là où il avait disputé une lutte acharnée contre William Hearst pour la suprématie de son journal, je sentais déjà mon sang battre plus fort dans mes veines. Comme si quelque chose en moi se réveillait.

-Chloé, fait attention, tu vas attraper un coup de soleil.  
-Papa, je n'ai plus…

Mon cœur rata quelques battements.

-Papa ?!

Il était là, devant moi ! Encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Comment avais-je pu oublier cette petite ride au coin de l'œil, ce sourire, ces…  
En un instant, il me prit dans ses bras. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil bonheur. Il était là. Dans mes bras.

-Ne pars plus jamais.  
-Jamais mon ange.

Sa voix grave me transperça le cœur. Trop de bonheur en si peu de temps. Pourrait-il supporter tout cela ?  
Nous avons passé la journée ensemble à parler de tout et de rien. Nous avons juste savouré le fait d'être ensemble. Malheureusement, le soir venu il devait repartir pour Métropolis pour faire sa déposition.  
Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Il avait promis. Il ne me quitterait plus.

-Allo ?  
-Salut douce cousine de mon cœur.  
-Lois… Laisse-moi revenir.  
-Non.  
-Mais !  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte. Tu restes à New York. Le temps que le juge annonce s'il va y avoir poursuite contre Andréas et Luthor.  
-Il va y avoir poursuite ! Ils ont voulu tuer mon père !  
- Chloé, Andréas va tomber. Pour Luthor, ça va être plus compliqué. Il était au courant mais il n'a rien organisé. Il risque au plus d'être jugé pour ses agissements illégaux et non assistance à personne en danger.

-Chloé, je sais que tu es tiraillée entre ta raison et…  
- Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. Mon cœur n'a aucune raison d'être dans cette histoire. Je n'éprouve rien. Pas la moindre émotion à son égard.

Pas la moindre, je ne pouvais pas. Ma raison ne pourrait y survivre.

- D'accord Chloé. Je te promet qu'à la seconde où la situation sera éclaircie ici, je te fais revenir. En attendant, profite de ton voyage.  
-J'ai le choix ?  
-Non.  
-Bien.  
-Chloé, n'oublie pas que je fais ça pour ton bien.  
-Oui. Je sais.

Elle avait peur que je devienne folle. Trop d'émotions avait-elle murmuré à Clark alors qu'ils m'emmenaient à l'aéroport.  
Je ne lui en voulais pas de vouloir me protéger. Je lui en voulais de m'éloigner de mon univers, de mon père et dans un sens aussi de Lex. Je voulais le voir, qu'il m'explique, qu'il me dise qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela, qu'il ne m'avait pas manipulée, qu'il…  
Lois avait raison. J'étais trop émotive. Lex était le sujet qui me martelait le plus. Je ne m'étais même pas interrogée sur le retour de mon père. Ni sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ces trois dernières années.

Mon univers tournait autour de Lex.  
Insidieusement, mon cœur avait pris le pas sur ma raison.  
J'étais à sa merci.  
Il m'avait séduite et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. J'étais amoureuse d'un monstre.


	12. Presse à scandale

Et on continue avec les mises à jour!

je suis motivée alors profitez ;)

* * *

Retournement de situation

Depuis quelques mois déjà, nous vous tenons au courant de l'évolution de l'enquête qui s'occupe de prouver la culpabilité de Carmelina Andréas et de Lex Luthor. En effet, comme nous vous l'avions annoncé en exclusivité, ils sont soupçonnés d'avoir commis le meurtre d'un des employés de la LexCorp, Gabriel Sullivan, qui aurait trempé avec eux dans un sombre trafic de matelas. Pour rappel, cette entreprise de matelas leur servait à blanchir l'argent des sociétés Lex Corp et AndréasCorp.

Lois Lane, journaliste émérite de notre journal et proche parente du défunt déclarait il y a peu que « ce crime ne peut rester impuni ». Cependant, hier soir, les enquêteurs ont rendu public le premier rapport d'analyse et la stupeur est totale dans tout Métropolis : 3 ans après son accident, gabe Sullivan est réapparu, vivant.

La réaction a été immédiate, les avocats ont demandé la libération de leurs clients dans les plus brefs délais, clamant que la raison même de leur emprisonnement n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Chloé Sullivan, fille de Gabriel Sullivan, s'insurge contre cette décision. « Même s'il est vivant, il n'est reste pas moins qu'il y a eu une tentative d'assassinat. C'est un véritable miracle qu'il ait pu s'en sortir. »

Nous ignorons toujours à l'heure actuelle les raisons qui ont poussé monsieur Sullivan à se cacher pendant trois ans sans donner signe de vie ni les raisons qui l'on poussé à refaire surface après toutes ces années.

Plus d'informations ? Surfez sur daily planet en ligne!

Match s'invite chez vous…

La sublime Carmelina Andréas et son compagnon Lex Luthor, le grand milliardaire si convoité sont actuellement reclus dans leur luxueux appartement. Enfermé comme des criminels alors qu'ils sont totalement innocents, ils ont acceptés de nous recevoir pour faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire. Trouvez les photos de ce moment exceptionnel dans notre supplément « Ma star préférée est un(e) rebelle : arrestation, prison, cure de désintox'… Ils ont TOUT vécu ! »

Non non et non ! Il ne peut pas s'en tirer si facilement. Enfin. Peut-être qu'il va venir me voir et tout m'expliquer…

Lois ne le laissera jamais passer. Et avec Clark elle va l'étriper. Et je vais devoir leur porter des oranges en prison. Non, restons calme, je m'éloigne du sujet.

Luthor est libre. Il est libre comme l'air et il s'envoie toujours en l'air avec cette sale… Je suis jalouse d'une probable meurtrière. Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à faire la part des choses entre le monstre et le délicieux mec qu'il peut être.

Et quand je pense qu'il a offert son premier article de sortie à la concurrence… je suis hors de moi !

Et dès qu'on parle de lui… Je fonds. Je suis vraiment amoureuse. Si seulement j'avais pu tomber sur un homme bien et bon. Vivant dans une petite maison de bois. Nous aurions des filles. Exclusivement des filles. Qui courrait le matin pour aller à l'école. Et qui aideraient leur petite sœur lorsqu'elle tomberait dans les collines…

Respire Chloé. Respire calmement et profondément. Inspire, expire, inspire…

Je vais… faire la vaisselle ! Ca va me changer les idées.

Frotter, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

Cette assiette n'a jamais été aussi propre. Tiens, c'est une belle, je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y a avait des motifs dessus. Mais… elle est signée !

Oh mon dieu ! Elle doit valoir au moins.

- Chloé ?

Je hurle de toute mes forces tellement je suis paralysée par la peur. Quelqu'un est à ma fenêtre ! Je vous ai déjà dis que Lois habitait au 15ème étage sans ascenseur ?

- Qui est…

Je suis sous le choc. IL est là. Je lâche mon assiette.

- Mes millions !

- Pardon ?

- Cette assiette valait probablement très cher.

- Je peux entrer.

Je doute que Lois soit particulièrement d'accord et pourtant, je le laisse entrer. Il enjambe la fenêtre et se glisse près de moi.

- Tu me détestes peut-être mais… tu me dois encore une semaine.

- Une semaine de ?

- Travail.

- Comment… je ne peux pas…

- Si, tu vas travailler avec moi. Tu me l'as promis, tu as signé un contrat avec moi donc, je te le demande en tant que patron, reviens travailler. Ta présence me manque et ton efficacité aussi.

Je suis touchée par ce qu'il me dit mais d'un autre coté… Comment puis-je lui faire confiance ?

- Luthor !

- Oh Lois… Comment allez-vous ?

- Dehors !

Il me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil avant de partir en courant vers la porte.

- Bonne journée les filles !

- Dehors !

Je suis impressionnée par le ton menaçant de Lois. Je plains sincèrement les futurs prétendants de ma nièce. Ou les prétendantes de mes neveux.

- Lois ? Tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon ?

- Chlo…

- Il est rentré par la fenêtre !

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Mais non ! Par la fenêtre ! je le jure sur mes futurs enfants !

- Ne menace pas ta progéniture !

- Mais Lois !

Elle est bornée !

- Si ton antiquité de voisine arrive bien à cet étage en montant à pied et en arrivant vivante, Lex Luthor doit pouvoir passer par les fenêtres ! Une sorte de superman…

- Pas faux.

- Donc…

- Privée de café pour 1h.

- Non !

- 2h.

Je me tais aussitôt. Plutôt mourir que d'être privée encore plus longtemps de café. J'en aurais bien besoin pour me remettre de cette apparition divine. Ou satanique ? Il était là. Juste là. Il était si beau. Si… dangereusement beau.

Je sens le regard menaçant de Lois dans mon dos.

- Chloé… Il te voulait quoi ce Luthor ?

- Il… il…

Excuse bidon, dieu des excuses foireuses, pitié aide moi !

- Il venait essayer de faire la paix.

- Pardon ?

- Il avait amené une… assiette de la paix.

- C'est comme le calumet mais sauf que ce n'est pas toxique.

- Chloé.

- …

- 3h

- Il voulait que je finisse mon contrat. Lundi, je dois retourner travailler avec lui pour une semaine.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas…

- Si.

- …

Elle est furax. Vraiment furax.

Mais je dois le faire. Je dois finir ce contrat. Et savoir enfin ce qui se trame réellement dans la Lex Corp. Plus j'y pense, plus je pense que Lex me cache quelque chose.

Et je compte bien découvrir quoi.


	13. Carpette?

Et une mise à jour! Une! (aucune review, on se demande pourquoi j'ai délaissé cette fic si longtemps...)

* * *

Le lendemain, Lois alla faire des investigations avec Clark. Je fis un pari avec Daniel que ces investigations concernaient probablement un lit, un matelas et des corps nus. Il paria que ce serait les corps de cadavres du gang des matelas.

Alors que nous cherchions une récompense pour le futur gagnant, je mis la main sur un débris d'assiette. La main en sang et pleurant sur cette pauvre assiette – et surtout mes millions perdus – je fus soudain happée par une terrible révélation.

La grand-mère était ma solution ! Enfin, la grand-mère d'un des voisins de Lois…

Cette brave grand-mère! On m'avait répété à mainte fois que les secrets de grand-mère pouvaient tout faire – à part peut-être de ressusciter les morts.

Mais réparer les assiettes… Ca elle le pourrait !

Danny et moi nous sommes partagé l'étage en 2 : 3 chambre pour moi, 5 pour lui. Je suis une femme ne l'oublions pas. J'ai donc droit à un minimum d'égard.

Après un couple à moitié nu et un motard aux multiples tatouages, la porte s'ouvre sur cette sale petite vipère de vieille dame. Elle me semble toujours aussi antipathique mais elle peut me faire gagner très gros.

- Tiens, vous avez survécu à votre dernière montée ici ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous aviez ciré les marches pour me faire tomber ?

- Oh, une excellente suggestion, très chère.

- C'est copyright !

Elle m'énerve !

- J'aurais besoin de votre aide. Comment recoller une assiette brisée ?

- Fromage blanc.

Et voilà qu'elle est sourde.

- Je ne veux pas remplir mon assiette, je veux la REPARER.

- Fro-ma-ge Blanc.

- Ca marche vraiment ?

- Comme je te le dis.

- Vous vous appelez ?

- Amélia Carpette.

- …

- Un rire et je vous tue dans cet escalier.

- Je ne…

Mais attendez un instant… elle est en train de perdre un morceau de son… nez ?!

- Vous…

Danny arriva juste à cet instant.

- Vous perdez votre nez… Mais, qui… Aline ?!

- Daniel ?!

Là, j'étais vraiment larguée.

***

Je n'eus la réponse à mes questions que trois heures, quarante minutes et vingt secondes plus tard.

Clark avait effectivement trouvé un cadavre sur un lit. Un cadavre d'oiseau. Lois en avait déduit que le dit oiseau avait été empoisonné par un composant du matelas. Matelas construit par la Lex Corp. Ils attendaient les résultats du labo négligemment vautrés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé. Le pari tombait à l'eau.

Aline était la voisine de Lois. Elle était une ex actrice de Los Angeles qui avait fuit les projecteurs et beaux mecs pour s'installer à Métropolis. Elle était aussi l'ex de Danny. Elle l'avait largué après trois ans de relation pour vivre son amour de la scène à Los Angeles.

Dans le genre « la vie et ses hasards », nous étions plus que servis.

***

- Alors, Aline. » Oui, je suis d'accord, je suis à peine sarcastique avec cette fille mais que voulez-vous… « Vous êtes actrice.

- Oui. C'est un métier très simple mais pas autant que celui de journaliste.

Ok, elle me le rend bien.

- Un peu de respect s'il vous plait.

Lois et Clark en parfaite synchronisation. C'est ravissant. Danny, lui, dévore cette chipie du regard. Il ne l'a pas oublié. Je ne suis pas jalouse mais même si j'ai tiré un trait sur lui, je ne veux pas qu'il finisse dans les bras de cette vieille harpie.

- Amélia Carpette, c'est un peu original non ?

- Ca dépend du point de vue. Voyez-vous, un bon nombre d'américain porte le nom de Smith. Et vous trouvez ça plus normal ? Par habitude. S'il y avait dans le monde une centaine de Carpette ou de Chapeau, vous me trouveriez très désuète.

- Donc votre nom est réellement Carpette ?!

- Aline Carpette, oui.

Lois pouffe de rire.

- Vous vous faisiez passer pour votre véritable grand-mère ? Enfin du coté Carpette je veux dire.

Lois continue toujours de pouffer de rire. Je sens mes joues se gonfler contre mon gré. Le fou rire n'est pas loin. Je me crispe et essaie de rester sérieuse. Imaginons quelque chose pour nous calmer. Une grand-mère sur son tapis volant. Je vois que Lois tente elle aussi de se calmer mais à la seconde où nos regards se croisent, nous explosons littéralement de rire.

- Grand-mère Carpette, paix à son âme, était une femme très bien. Un peu aigrie sur les bords mais c'est à cause de son défunt mari. Elle avait refusé de prendre son nom le jour de leur mariage et il lui avait fait payer au prix fort le nom de « Carpette ». Mon père hérita d'ailleurs du double nom de ses parents « Carpette World ». La commune refusa de me donner ce nom, pour une raison obscure et je devins donc « Aline Carpette ».

Je pense que Lois et moi ne nous remettrons jamais de cette histoire. Dès lors, chaque mention de carpette provoquait l'hystérie la plus complète. En rue, dans les magasins et même à chaque petite vieille, nous éclations de rire.

***

Le week-end se passa relativement bien. Je me préparais lentement mais surement à retourner à la Lex Corp. A retrouver mon patron. Le Devil Boss.

Un tailleur noir. Stricte. Piqué à Lois. Les cheveux tressés par Aline – je vous ai dit qu'elle squattait chez nous, enfin chez Lois, pour passer du temps avec Danny. Et un diner préparé avec soin par Danny, à réchauffer trois minutes précisément au micro-ondes. Impossible de sortir diner avec le Devil Boss comme cela.

Clark me dépose en voiture le lundi à 7h54 exactement. J'entre dans le bâtiment à 7h55. Je prend l'ascenseur à 7h57 et entre dans mon bureau à 8h pile.

Je ne succomberai pas au charme du tueur de papa. Je ne…

Il entre à 8h01 et à 8h01 et 15 secondes ma résolution tombe à l'eau.

8h02, il me tend une rose rouge. Signe de passion. 8h03, il me propose un tiramisu.

Un flash Back d'une soirée où je craquais pour lui me revient de plein fouet.

_-Lex que fais-tu ?_

_-Je te donne à manger._

_Je ne plaisante pas : il est réellement en train de me prendre ma cuillère pour la plonger dans mon tiramisu !_

_-Il n'est pas question que tu…_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir. Il m'a mise la cuillère en bouche. C'est… un régal. Simple mais tellement bon._

_Je parie qu'il a un bon traiteur._

_Parce que si c'est lui qui a fait ce tiramisu… je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais l'épouser ? Oui ? Et bien… Ca se confirme !_

_Il retente de me faire manger. Je me dérobe. Il essaie de m'attraper et comme dans tout bon roman à l'eau de rose – je le jure je suis innocente… ou pas – on tombe tout deux en bas du canapé. Lui sur mon bien sur. Je suis hypnotisée par ses yeux qui plongent dans les miens. C'est une véritable manie chez lui de vouloir lire en moi juste en me regardant. J'espère qu'il ne sent pas mon trouble._

_-Chloé…_

_Oh mon dieu, mon cœur s'arrête. Serait-ce ce que l'on appelle un coup de foudre ?_

_-Ton tiramisu est en train de tomber dans mon cou…_

_Aie ! Maladroite ! Tout gâcher à cause d'un stupide…_

_-Lex, je suis désolée. Tellement désolée ! Je …_

_Je crois que je vais très vite m'habituer au fait qu'il me coupe la parole en m'embrassant…_

Ses lèvres sont toujours aussi attirantes. Il s'approche de moi, pose ses lèvres contre les miennes, se recule un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est dur de te résister.

- Monsieur Luthor, … » je fouille l'agenda de la Lex Corp. « Votre rendez-vous devrait arriver dans quelques instants.

Comment puis-je résister… Il se rapproche une fois de plus de moi et l'ascenseur s'ouvre. Le fameux rendez-vous s'appelle Carmelina Andréas.


	14. Annonce générale

Bonjour à tous,

Comment vous avez pu le remarquer, cette fanfiction est à l'arrêt depuis un certain temps. Mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'abandonner quelque chose. J'ai donc décidé de reprendre cette fanfiction depuis le début. Vous pouvez donc retrouver à partir de mon profil la nouvelle version. Correction orthographique, ajout de texte et changement léger de scénario à prévoir mais toujours le même esprit je vous rassure. Je laisse cette version ci en ligne, je n'ai pas le courage de la supprimer ^^

A bientôt dans la nouvelle version de Walk with me, I'm your boss!

Maywen


End file.
